


A Tale of Devotion

by RedHawkeRevolver



Series: Shield Me From the Storm [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Because Gladio is a closet romantic, Courtship, Eventual Smut, Fairy Tales, Fluff, Fluffy sweetness, I write with no plan, Ignis is the son Clarus always wanted, Iris the matchmaker, M/M, Romance, Secret Admirer, Slow Burn, but bittersweet epilogue, fight me, fluffy smutty last chapter, i love happily ever after OKAY, implied Noctis/Prompto, just feelings, that may not be that slow because I'm not that patient, yet still mostly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHawkeRevolver/pseuds/RedHawkeRevolver
Summary: Someone is disrupting Ignis’ carefully scheduled routine by leaving him mysterious letters. Ignis isn’t usually one for stories, or for unnecessary distractions, but the fairy tale the letters tell reveal something he’d always known and yet needed a push to acknowledge.Or: The Unexpected Courtship of Ignis Scientia by one Gladiolus Amicitia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rating may change. Because while this story starts out before these two are a couple, there will eventually need to be sex. Obviously. Thank you for reading!!
> 
> \---update, as of Chapter 5 the rating has changed ;)

The alarm on Ignis’ phone woke him. He typically rose before it chimed, but he’d set it for earlier than usual. After he tapped it silent, he rubbed his eyes and reached for his glasses, wishing he’d woken up on his own. Hearing the alarm actually go off made him feel as if he were late for something. It wasn’t the best way to start a morning.

The water from the shower was cold when he stepped in but the uncomfortable tardy feeling left him without the patience to wait for it to heat up properly. The icy little needles scrubbed him clean and helped banish the last vestiges of sleep that clung to him, though not in the most gentle way. He also decided to forego coffee. He reasoned he could make some when he got to Noct’s apartment so he wouldn’t have to go without for very long.

Though Noctis had been doing relatively well getting himself off to his classes in the mornings, Ignis still had reservations about the Prince’s ability to live on his own outside the Citadel. Subsequently, the first order of business on Ignis’ schedule every day now was to check on His Highness. Sometimes he would just call, but Noctis had exams this morning, so he didn’t want the Prince to leave his apartment without eating something. Ignis planned to go there and make him breakfast.

Still feeling a bit off-kilter, he double checked he had everything he needed before he left. He harbored no delusions that Noct would have anything even vaguely holding nutritional value in his kitchen. After assuring he had all the necessary ingredients for a balanced breakfast, he gathered the bags and walked out of his quarters into the corridors of a still-sleeping Citadel. Arms full, he shut the door with his foot, but before he could step away, something caught his eye.

There was a letter taped to his door.

Sighing at yet another irregularity disrupting his morning routine, he set down the bags and peeled the envelope off gingerly so as not to damage the stain of the wood. Whoever had left it would have done better to knock and hand it to him rather than just leaving it there.

He tore open the plain white envelope to reveal a single sheet of paper. The contents were not specifically addressed to him, nor was the letter signed. The words on it were handwritten with what looked to be a fountain pen as evidenced by a few ink smudges at the corners. He didn’t recognize who the script belonged to, not that he imagined anyone he knew would leave him an unaddressed and unsigned letter. If Noctis needed him, he would simply text his phone. If something was needed from him with regard to his duties at court, the King would have sent a messenger in person.

Ignis looked at his watch to assure he had the time to deal with whatever was in the letter. He decided he could spare a moment to skim the contents, but only that. It was still well before dawn and Ignis hadn’t retired to his rooms until very late last night, so the person who left it was either an early riser, or a late sleeper, or both.

Ignis started reading. Bizarrely, it wasn’t a ‘letter’ at all. It was a story…

* * *

 

_There was once a young Soldier who served in the army of a great Queen. Their country was at war with a mighty foe, but the Queen was cunning and strong. She kept her people safe, sometimes at the expense of her own safety. She fought against their enemies alongside her men, unwilling to expose them to dangers she would not face herself. And she did what she could to rule well, often taking too much burden on her own shoulders._

_For all of these reasons, the Queen was much lauded by her people...but she was_ loved _by the Soldier._

 _He would see the Queen with her generals and he would marvel at her command of strategy. He would see her on the battlefield and stand in awe of her tenacity. He would see her walk among her subjects, offering comfort with a tender hand and his heart would swell in his chest at her perfection. And through all of those moments, the Soldier would pine for her from afar. His Queen was cunning and strong and_ beautiful _._

_But the Soldier was only that. A soldier. A lowly pawn, a simple man, with nothing to offer such a grand monarch but his sword. He was neither distinguished, nor indispensable. Neither brilliant, nor bold. The Soldier was brave though, and loyal, and each night he would kneel by his humble bed and pray to the Six in their heavens that one day he would find a way to prove his worth to the worthy Queen..._

* * *

 

The story ended there, unfinished. Ignis furrowed his brow at the cryptic sheet of paper. He flipped it over to find the other side blank. He checked the envelope again hoping to find an explanation for this strange... _thing_ he’d found stuck to his door. He came up with nothing. If someone was playing a joke on him, he failed to see the humor. Especially if it ended up making him late.

He put the letter back in its envelope and slipped it inside his jacket pocket. It was likely the little fairy tale was simply misplaced and was meant for a different door than his. Perhaps it was a gift for one of the children living in the staff’s family quarters. He was on an entirely different floor of the Citadel than the family quarters but it was the most likely explanation he could come up with in the limited time he had. He made a mental note to inquire as to its rightful owner later on, after he attended to his long list of duties for the day.

Another alarm chimed on his phone reminding him of those pressing duties. He needed to be off. Still perplexed and even more perturbed than he already had been about his atypical morning, Ignis rushed down the deserted palace hallways, bags and letter in tow. He rounded a blind corner too quickly and accidentally ran into someone who was also getting an early start to the day.

Gladiolus caught them both before they could fall atop one another and helped Ignis find his footing. The bags of ingredients weren’t so lucky.

Ignis straightened his jacket and started picking up his things. “My apologies. I didn’t see you.”

“No sweat.” Gladio stooped to help him.

The Prince’s Shield was dressed only in a pair of loose fitting shorts and trainers. He had a towel draped across the back of his neck. His hair was tied back and his face was flushed. He looked as if he must be returning from his morning run in the gardens. Ignis knew he ran every morning because he was always trying to get Noctis to join him. Something neither Gladiolus nor Ignis had yet been able to convince the Prince to do.

“You headed to Noct’s place?” Gladio asked.

“Yes, he has exams this morning.”

Gladio made a disgusted noise. “Don’t trust the spoiled princess to make it out the door on his own? You baby him too much.”

“He’s been managing passably well actually.” Ignis defended.

“Not from where I’m standing.” Gladio struck back and folded his arms across his broad chest. Ignis noticed the bird of prey tattoo taking shape there was more intricately detailed than the last time he’d seen it. The skin also looked to still be a little red around some of the thicker black lines. He must have recently had another session. Ignis had never considered getting a tattoo himself but he had to admit the artistry was beautiful, as was the placement. It complimented Gladio’s imposing form well.

“He’s been blowing me off lately.” Gladio continued. Ignis shook off the strange idle thoughts. ‘ _Strange_ ’ seemed to be the theme of the day so far. “The little shit hasn’t come for a training session all week. I didn’t know he had a test though. It better be ‘cuz he’s been studying.”

Ignis sighed and rubbed at his temples. He seriously doubted it was because Noct had been studying. “It’s harder for me to keep track of him now that he rarely wants to come back to the Citadel. I promise to have him here this afternoon for you. I’m sorry I wasn’t aware that he’s been so lax in his training.”

“Why are _you_ apologizing for _him_?”

“He is ultimately my responsibility. I’ll need to further modify my strategies with him now that he is living on his own. You know he is difficult to motivate under the best of circumstances.”

He and Gladio had known one another for a very long time and they’d known their Prince for even longer still. Gladio was one of the few people Ignis could be so candid with when it came to Noctis without feeling as if he was betraying his sworn oaths or his friendship.

“Hmph. Bring him by this afternoon and I’ll motivate his ass for you.” Gladio grabbed Ignis’ arm to pull him closer, his next words more serious. “And he’s _our_ responsibility, Iggy. You don’t have to take on all his shit by yourself.”

Ignis was running later than he’d intended. His days were always scheduled down to the minute and he’d spent too many minutes already, musing over the peculiar letter in his pocket and now talking with Gladio over their charge. The morning was not off to a good start but Gladio’s words were comforting and did the job of soothing the buzz of irritation rising up inside him.

The weight of King Regis’ long standing order, _the_ _request of a father,_ that Ignis look after his son was often heavy on the would-be advisor’s shoulders. There were precious few people allowed into the Prince’s life and even fewer the Prince himself welcomed. That Ignis sometimes felt alone in facing the daunting task of grooming a wayward Prince into a King, was an understatement of epic proportions.

Though Gladio perhaps applied his responsibilities to the Crown differently, he was no less resolute in seeing them fulfilled. It helped Ignis to know he was there and that they shared a common purpose.

The feeling of solidarity made Ignis acutely aware of Gladio’s warm touch on his arm. Grounding. Reassuring. Ignis nodded his head.

“Yes. Of course.” He agreed. “I’ll bring him by later. Thank you.”

Gladio released him and let him go on his way. The smell of dawn air and sweat that lingered on Gladio after his run now lingered in Ignis’ nostrils as he hurried to the car.

Absently, Ignis flexed the muscle in his arm where Gladio’s hand had been. There was a strange tingling left behind from the touch. Gladio was a fixture in his life but the two of them didn’t intersect as often as one might think given they were both bound to the Prince. Now that Noctis was exerting his independence, however, Ignis had to acknowledge the wisdom in adopting Gladio’s position that they were in this together. It would only serve Noct better in the end if they coordinated their efforts. Ignis wasn’t accustomed to relying on others, but if he had to, the Prince’s sworn Shield was someone worthy enough to depend upon.

 _Worthy._  

The word circled his thoughts back around to the unfinished fairy tale in his pocket. He sympathized with the nameless Soldier. Proving one’s worth was no small task and something he also strived to do every day. He imagined Gladio felt the same.

Ignis finally arrived in the Citadel’s cavernous basement garage. He waved a greeting to the valets at their post. One of them approached him with the keys to the King’s car in hand.

“I’ll go myself, thank you.” Ignis couldn’t afford to wait to have the car fetched for him. The valet handed over the keys as Ignis balanced his bags in one arm. He walked at a brisk pace over to where the Regalia was parked. Traffic would likely still be light so he was confident that, if there were no more impediments to his agenda, he could make it to Noct’s apartment before the Prince even woke up.

The fickle gods, it seemed, had other plans.

Ignis stopped and stared, dumbfounded. There was a letter placed on the car’s windshield, right under one of the wiper blades, plain white like the one in his pocket and in plain sight. Ignis hung his head. He knew when he’d been bested. Resigning himself to the fact he was unlikely to get his day back on track, he packed the bags into the car, snatched the letter off the windshield, sat in the driver’s seat, and read it. Unaddressed, unsigned, same ink, same smudges. The story continued where it had left off...

* * *

 

_...One day, the Queen met with her advisors to plan the next attack against their foe. The Queen’s army was greatly outnumbered, but their enemy was bearing down on a defenseless village so they had little choice but to act if innocent lives were to be spared. The Soldier had worked hard and had shown himself to be efficient and obedient. It earned him a place beside one of the generals as his runner. The Soldier stood at attention in the corner of the council room and listened to the gambits presented to the Queen. Some were complex and conservative. Some were simple and risky. The Queen, ever a champion of her people, would not have an easy decision to make. The Soldier mourned the lines of worry on her brow and his heart ached to see the frown on her face. Would that he was stronger, would that he was smarter, he could offer his beloved Queen some solace. Alas, he was no general, and so could offer nothing to ease her burdens._

_On the eve of battle, at their encampment, the Soldier found himself outside the Queen’s tent. He would fight for her on the morrow with bone and blood and sword, but it didn’t seem enough. On an impulse, he reached in his pocket and retrieved his rationed healing potion. Supplies were scarce and each soldier was given only one. His gut clenched at the thought that the Queen, never willing to keep more for herself than was rationed to her men, would also be fighting tomorrow and would also only have one potion standing between her and possible death. Without giving it another thought, the Soldier left his potion on her doorstep and walked away…_

* * *

 

Just as Ignis reached the end of the installment, his phone chirped. It was a text from Gladio.

_Gladiolus: Hey. I called and woke up His Highness. I told him he better have coffee waiting for you when you get there or I’m gonna kick his ass later. Hope your day gets better. G._


	2. Chapter 2

Two letters were now burning a hole in Ignis’ pocket.

He barely noticed the traffic on his way to Noct’s apartment even though it was heavier than he’d expected. His thoughts were occupied by the mystery he found himself in.

Puzzles were all well and good if the end reward justified the time spent solving them, or if they at least offered a worthy test of mental prowess. This was different. This was a seemingly inane little fairy tale placed in his path, _twice_ , for no apparent reason. And it probably wasn’t even meant for him in the first place. The whole situation was... _annoying_.

_Wasn’t it?_

Ignis was no stranger to feeling annoyed. He spent the vast majority of his time with Noctis after all. What he felt right now wasn’t quite annoyance. It was something else he couldn’t put his finger on.

His days were usually a picture of symmetry. He always strived to cultivate the maximum degree of control over his environment. It wasn’t really that hard to do with the life he led. He had minimal family obligations. Noctis was closer to being his family than any blood relations he knew. He had little time for true recreation and thus he was also free from any unnecessary friendships or casual acquaintances that could potentially serve as distractions. Even his hobby served a purpose, _whether Noct ate what he cooked or not._ His life had order and predictability and he liked it that way.

Why then was he so preoccupied with this? He could easily just throw the letters away. It wasn’t as if the damned things were important missives. Or he could turn them in, to where the Citadel’s post was sorted, like all the other misdirected mail. Instead, he had them tucked in his jacket, right next to a strange _anticipation_ growing inside his chest.

Without even realizing he’d arrived, Ignis found himself parked in the high rise's garage. He chastised himself as he gathered his bags for not having paid more attention to the road. And yet, as he stood in the elevator watching the numbers rise sequentially up to Noct’s floor, he let his mind wander again.

The fairy tale, at least the small portion of it he was given, was not one he’d heard before. He was no scholar of children’s literature but he’d taken a course at university, _as a requirement_ , that focused on myths, fables and Lucian lore. He couldn’t recall having read a tale about a Soldier's unrequited love for his Queen. The story had the feel of an old fairy tale though, with a vague sort of _romance_ about it that had nothing to do with the actual plot.

The elevator doors opened and Ignis stepped out. He shook his head as he walked down the hall in an effort to shake off this absurd rumination. Ignis knew who he was and who he was not, and he was certain that he was the _very last_ person on Eos anyone would want to involve in random, vaguely romantic fairy tale nonsense.

And yet somehow, two letters were still burning a hole in his pocket.

Ignis pulled out the key card to Noct’s door and was about to enter when he noticed Prompto coming down the hall from the stairwell. He looked a little out of breath but he was smiling brightly. And balancing three cups of coffee in his hands.

“Morning Ignis!” He said cheerily, waving with one free finger.

Ignis pursed his lips. “Prompto. Did Noctis call you and ask you to bring coffee here?”

“Yeah.” Prompto said innocently. “I was coming over anyway, so it was no trouble.”

Feeling somewhat dejected, but not at all surprised, Ignis took one of the coffees and opened the door. So much for Gladio’s intimidation technique. He supposed he should at least give Noctis credit for delegating the job. It was obvious he would never be the kind of monarch who micromanaged.

“Noct!” Once inside, Ignis called out a bit more loudly and with a bit more irritation in his tone than he intended. “ _Prompto_ has followed Gladio’s orders to the letter for you and brought coffee. Are you even out of bed yet?”

“I’m up, I’m up.” Noctis shuffled into the living room, still wearing pajama pants and lazily brushing his teeth.

In lieu of a ‘ _good morning_ ’, Ignis opted for sarcasm. “I suppose I should feel as if my ego is still intact, since clearly you ignore instruction from Gladiolus as well as me.” Then he added under his breath, “When you deign to _show up_ for instruction that is.”

“All he said was ‘ _have coffee waiting_ ’. He didn’t say how.”

“Somehow I don’t think he will see that distinction _when the two of you train this afternoon_.” Ignis put a deliberate point on each of his words.

Noct let out a huff and sat on the couch, toothbrush balanced inside his cheek. “I have exams this morning.” He whined. Ignis ignored it.

“I know. I’m making breakfast. After you eat, if you’d like, I can drive the two of you to your tests.”

He set about cooking. Prompto hovered in the kitchen and Noctis retreated to his bedroom to dress. When he returned, Ignis was almost finished and Prompto was setting the table.

“Hey, Noct, can I come watch you and Gladio spar later? I bet the big guy’s even scarier when he’s pissed.” Prompto snickered, perhaps getting back at his friend for sending him on an early morning errand in his stead.

“He’s not that scary.” Noct grumbled.

“Well, yeah, Ignis is scarier, but still, should be fun to watch.”

The two continued to banter while Ignis served the food. With a little sustenance and a considerable amount of caffeine now coursing through his bloodstream, he was beginning to feel slightly back in sync with the world. The methodical process of cooking had helped as did the satisfied smiles and satisfyingly empty plates Noctis and Prompto handed back to him.

Noct might have grumbled about it but he hadn’t objected to spending some much needed time training with Gladio later in the day. Ultimately, the Prince knew his duty and he eventually always came around, even without Gladio’s unique brand of persuasion.

After breakfast, Ignis dropped off Noctis and Prompto and then returned to the apartment to clean up. Cleaning up breakfast turned into cleaning up the entire living space, which turned into sorting recycling, mending buttons, changing bed sheets and going to the store to resupply the place with, basically, _everything_ needed to live on one’s own. After that, while Ignis waited to pick them up, he reviewed several reports he’d brought along with him that were to be discussed at the council meeting in the afternoon. He made notations about what he would need to summarize and compile into a format more digestible for the Prince, taking into consideration Noct’s limited attention span for bureaucratic discourse.

Noctis emerged from the exams with his hands in his pockets, looking bored. Prompto emerged with his hands hung at his sides, looking beaten. As they filed into the car, Ignis’ phone lit up with a text which he read and then replied to.

_Gladiolus: Done yet?_

_Ignis: We’ll be there shortly._

_Gladiolus: You staying to watch?_

_Ignis: No. Council meeting._

_Gladiolus: Okay. I’ll try not to break him. No promises._

Ignis sighed at the last text. Threatening the heir to the Lucian throne with bodily harm was territory only Gladio seemed able to tread with impunity. And though Ignis knew it to be nothing but macho bluster, it never failed to stir his protective instincts. So, Ignis conceded.

_Ignis: I will come. Late. DO NOT break him until I get there._

Upon their arrival back at the Citadel, Ignis walked Noct and Prompto to the training hall. When he left them with Gladio, the Prince still looked bored but Prompto’s spirits seemed to have improved. Noct conjured his real blade rather than picking up a practice one and started moving through forms. He was probably trying to impress Prompto who took the bait and eagerly pulled out his camera to take pictures. Ignis gave Gladio a passing wave before he tried to hurry to the Council chambers for the meeting. He hoped to arrive early so he could request a moment with the King to give him an update on how Noct was fairing away from home.

“You coming back, Iggy?” Gladio called out and Ignis turned back towards him, slightly confused.

“I already told you I would.” He replied a little impatiently. “In the meantime, please keep the blood and blunt trauma to a minimum. I have no desire to serve as a nursemaid all night if you give His Highness a concussion.” He left Gladio to it, and went about his other duties.

When he returned, Noctis was flat on his back, on the mats of the hall, staring up at the skylights. He was huffing and puffing in deep heaving breaths.

“Come on Princess. Your mommy’s back.” Gladio nudged Noct’s ribs with his boot. “Get up and show Iggy some moves.”

The Prince groaned and rolled to his feet, readying his weapon, while Gladio took up an opposing position, greatsword and shield at the ready. Prompto was seated in a corner, rapt and wide eyed. Ignis walked over to him and leaned against the wall to observe.

Ignis studied the two men as they circled one another with a critical eye. Noct was sweating, obviously, but he also noticed a sheen of perspiration on Gladio’s brow which was a good sign. If Noct was able to force his Shield to exert himself, that meant he was making progress. Ignis still remembered the days when Noct couldn’t even get within a foot of Gladio without ending up on his backside.

Noctis swung a wide arc and hit Gladio’s shield square on. Ignis saw smiles spread on both of the combatants faces, Noct’s sly and muted, Gladio’s toothy and feral. Ignis continued to study Noct’s form, as he always did, looking for weaknesses and points of improvement. He knew it was really Gladio’s job, but it was hard to give up old habits. He decided however, that in the interest of relying on the Prince’s Shield more when it came to managing Noctis, Ignis forced his eyes away from the younger man. Inevitably, his gaze shifted to Gladio. He was, after all, a very large target.

As per usual, his shirt had disappeared. Ignis often wondered why he bothered to wear one at all. His bare torso flexed and shifted. A thrust here. A parry there. The bird on his chest soared with each movement. Broad arms reached and twisted. Noct landed another blow and this time Gladio blocked it with the flat of his own blade. His shoulders tensed with the impact and a ripple of movement traveled down the muscles of his back. One drop of sweat slid down his spine and disappeared below his belt.

Ignis rubbed at the back of his neck. The room seemed to be getting hotter. The setting sun was shining down through the large windows. That must be the reason he too felt like he was sweating. He removed his jacket and folded it, placing it on the floor. When he glanced back up, he saw Gladio land a flurry of blows, the last of which Noct was unable to parry and the Prince was knocked back. He skidded across the floor mats and cried out.

“Hey! Come on! You’re just showing off because Specs is here!”

Gladio walked over and extended a hand to help up the Prince. “I don’t need to show off. Everyone already knows how great I am.”

“Yeah. Right.” Noct’s tone didn’t seem to match the words of agreement, but he took Gladio’s hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. “Can we be done now?”

“I guess so.” Gladio ruffled his hair like a child and Noctis swatted him away.

“Ignis, can you give me and Prompto a ride back to my place?”

“You could both just stay here tonight.” Ignis offered. He thought the King might like to see his son later in the evening after he finished his day.

“Nah. Not tonight. And before you guilt trip me, I told my dad I’d have dinner with him tomorrow.”

Ignis smiled, satisfied. “I’ll take you home now then.”

“I’m gonna go shower. We’ll meet you at the car.” Prompto and Noctis started walking out of the hall, but over his shoulder, Noct added, “And can you make us dinner too? Thanks Specs.”

Gladio came up to Ignis, toweling at his loose dark hair. “He did good.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Ignis said. Gladio’s skin was flushed as it had been after his run this morning. He was standing close and Ignis could almost feel the heat of exertion radiating off of him. He wiped his brow and bent to pick up his coat. His hands fumbled at it for a moment and the letters inside the pocket accidently fluttered out.

Gladio picked them up and handed them back. “Here. Anything important?” He asked.

Ignis snatched them away roughly without thinking. Gladio pulled his hand back like he’d been bitten. “Wow, sorry. I wasn’t gonna read ‘em. What are they, _love letters_?” He teased.

Ignis tried to walk back his uncalled for, _and totally inexplicable_ , rudeness.

“Don’t be ridiculous. They’re nothing. Just misdirected mail.”

“Misdirected mail?” Gladio looked at him skeptically and leaned into Ignis’ space to peer at the envelopes. Ignis inhaled. Leather and steel wafted towards him, different from the smell of dawn dew he caught on the other man this morning but no less pleasant. “They aren’t even addressed.”

Ignis shoved them back in his pocket and changed the subject, though he could think of no good reason why he desperately needed to. “You’re welcome to join us for dinner, as it appears I'm cooking.”

Gladio dropped the topic of the letters and paused. He seemed to consider accepting, but then he declined. “No thanks. Iris would be upset. She’s teaching herself how to cook, so I’ve been her guinea pig for the past week. She’s actually getting pretty good.”

“That’s excellent.” Ignis encouraged. “If she’d like, I’d be happy to stop by and share recipes.”

“Yeah. Thanks. I’ll tell her.” He almost looked like he wanted to say more but then waved and walked away. “See ya Iggy.” Then, just like the Prince, he added over his shoulder. “Text me tomorrow, okay?”

Ignis nodded his head, but Gladio was already out of sight. He took a breath he didn't realize he’d been holding and checked that the letters were tucked safely back into his jacket. He walked away, vowing to himself to get rid of them later. They were making him act odd. And feel odd. And he wondered helplessly why he wasn’t more disturbed by that odd feeling now so obviously burning inside him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ignis was an idiot. A brilliant, beautiful, _idiot_. Gladio stood outside his door and looked both ways down the corridor to assure he was alone. He knew Ignis would be at Noct’s for a while, but he didn’t necessarily want anyone else to see him stick the letter on Ignis’ door either. He could have guessed this whole thing was going to be a bad idea. He should have never let Iris talk him into writing those stupid letters. But, after months of trying to crack Ignis’ shell, _which was turning out to be harder than his stubborn oblivious head_ , she was sick of seeing him mope around the house and pine away like a loser. This was what he got for listening to a teenage girl’s love advice. She suggested he write Ignis a ‘love’ letter, but every time he sat down to try he got no further than an ink stain on an otherwise blank page. For all the romance novels he’d read, he thought he’d be better at it. _Well, he wasn’t._

He had no idea what daemon possessed him to write a _fucking fairy tale_ , instead. He’d certainly read enough of them to be able to do it, but he had no idea what Ignis would think of it. Obviously, he thought nothing of it, because the handsome asshole was _completely fucking oblivious_ as to why he’d gotten them. Gladio closed his eyes and hung his head. _He hadn’t even thought they were for him for Astrals’ sake!_ Gladio grunted in frustration and slapped the letter in his hand onto Ignis’ door.

As he walked away he mumbled to himself. “Let’s see you explain away that one, Iggy.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Ignis returned from Noct’s apartment later that night, he almost wasn’t surprised when he found a third letter taped to his door. This time, however, it was addressed.

**_FOR IGNIS_ **

In unmistakable large, thick block print, in capital letters, his name was written on the front of the envelope. If he was honest with himself, he’d already accepted the first two letters had to have been meant for him, even though he was still totally in the dark as to their purpose. The presence of a third letter, _and a second time on his door_ , made it certain he was the intended recipient, so having his actual name on it this time seemed like overkill.

He looked both ways down the corridor, pulled the letter off and ducked inside his quarters.  

Ignis opened it up right in the entryway. He tried to ignore the flutter in his stomach as he did so. It was less easy to ignore the tremor in his hands as he pulled the contents out. He found exactly what he expected would be there. A single page with a single installment of a fairy tale written on it. To the sound of his heart beating too fast in his chest, he read…

* * *

 

_...The Soldier was gravely wounded in the battle. He tried to stay close to the Queen during the fighting but their small number was overwhelmed. The last thing he saw before he was struck down, was his Queen locked in combat and disappearing into the fray._

_He did not lament that he had no potion to give him another chance. He only lamented he could not give her more than his blood on the battlefield._

_Blackness took him, but it did not keep him. He woke in a tent, his wounds being tended to. Fevers wracked his body and for a time he saw only glimpses of things, heard only pieces of conversations as he moved in and out of consciousness. The Queen was lost. Some said injured. Some said dead. The Soldier cursed the gods while still praying to them to please, please take his life instead of hers._

_Over and over in his delirium, he repeated the desolate prayer. It was on his lips one morning, when a cool hand touched the words away._

_“Fear not, young Soldier, I live. I fight on for you and our people.”_

_Light returned to the Soldier’s world as his veil of sorrow was lifted. He sat up and watched His Queen move from man to man, comforting the wounded and assuring them that their sacrifices were not in vain._

_When she’d finished her rounds, she stood before them all, like the goddess of the dawn herself._

_“My brave soldiers, will you fight on with me?”_

_A tear rolled down the Soldier’s face as he swore aloud what he’d sworn in his head countless times._

_“Always, my Queen.” He replied, the love in his heart growing even stronger..._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm having so much fun writing this story! I LOVE THESE TWO.


	3. Chapter 3

Ignis startled awake to the sound of knocking on his door.

He’d fallen asleep at his desk. He looked at his watch and scrambled to check his phone. It was thirty minutes past when he should have awoken on his own and twenty minutes past when his alarm should have gone off. He’d forgotten to set it.

The reason was staring right back up at him, mocking him in silence: three parts of an unfinished fairy tale, lined up in a row across his desk. He’d stayed up late, reading and rereading the story, studying the ink, systematically moving his eyes over each sloped letter of script, trying to work out in his head who had given this to him and why.

More knocks on his door, louder this time, stopped him from further analyzing his lapse in character. He did his best to smooth down his hair and straighten his glasses, his face sore from having slept in them.

“On my way!” He shouted as he stumbled through the dark of his quarters. He stood up straight and collected himself before he opened the door. Gladio was standing in the hall, wearing his shorts and trainers, hair tied back and looking much more awake than Ignis.

“Hey. Wanna come for a run?”

 _“A run?”_ Ignis rubbed at the bridge of his nose and tried to get his bearings. “I...uh...yes? I just…”

“Looks like I woke you up. I’ll wait til you get goin’ then. Need coffee first?” Gladio walked past him, tapped the light switch on and proceed to make himself at home on his couch. Ignis just watched and stood in a daze, still holding the door open.

After an awkward few seconds, Gladio spoke up. “You gonna get changed or what?” He stretched and yawned, extending his long legs and clasping his hands behind his head. He looked Ignis up and down. “Looks like you slept in those clothes. You okay?”

Ignis couldn't stop his eyes from darting over to the desk where the letters sat, wide open. Gladio followed his gaze immediately and nodded towards the papers.

“Isn’t that the mail you were gonna return? I thought it wasn’t for you?”

Ignis rushed over and started folding the letters away into their envelopes. Nonsensical rambling started to come out of his mouth that he didn’t seem able to control.

“As it turns out, they _are_ for me. But I don’t see _how_ they’re for me and I don’t understand _why_ I should have received them. It is a small mystery of little significance that I’ll solve later. In fact, it’s likely just a prank or some kind of odd joke, though I’ll be damned if I get what the punchline is supposed to be. I never understood this sort of thing when I was a _child_ , and it makes even less sense to me as an adult.” He shoved the letters in a drawer and slammed it shut. When he turned around, he found Gladio had moved from his position on the couch and was now standing practically on top of him.

“Well, lemme see ‘em. Maybe I can help explain it to you.”

Ignis almost let out a choke of laughter. The utter irony of needing _Gladiolus_ to explain something to _him_ was almost too much to contemplate before he’d had his morning cup of coffee. _However true it might be._

A snide remark perched itself on Ignis’ tongue and he looked up at Gladio, ready to lash out with it, but the words never made their way past his lips. He expected to see amusement in the other man’s eyes at finding him so out of sorts. What he saw instead was sincerity behind the warm amber color. Sincerity, and something else. Something _protective_. Protective, in the way Ignis sometimes saw the Shield look at the Prince, but different. Less formal. More... _demonstrative_?

Ignis suddenly felt caged in, between the desk and the massive wall of Gladio. His whole head was cloudy, sleep still crusted his eyes and his thoughts were disordered. He needed to clear his mind as quickly as possible or his whole day was going to be affected.

Gladio shifted his weight and rolled his bare shoulders. Ignis broke eye contact to watch the movement and then immediately, and self-consciously, dropped his gaze to the floor.

 _A run_. Gladio had offered a morning run. That was _exactly_ what he needed.

“I’ll go and change,” Ignis mumbled, ignoring the offer to help shed light on the letters, “only be a moment.”

Gladio didn’t move, so Ignis had to squeeze away from him like he was sliding past a boulder. For all his broad expanse of immovable muscle, Gladio might as well have been made of rock.

Ignis ducked into his bathroom, quickly brushed his teeth and changed his clothes for a run. He was eager now to hear the wind whooshing past his ears and feel the chill of the morning on his face. The exercise would help him focus. He typically scheduled time to train late at night when he was certain he wasn’t needed and his duties were wrapped up. The light of the moon was calming and the quiet of solitude always welcome after a long day. A morning workout with Gladio wasn’t exactly what he was accustomed to, but perhaps it was exactly the distraction he needed. When he returned to the living room, Gladio was leaned against the door waiting.

Ignis picked up his phone and walked over to him. “Just let me text Noct before we…”

Gladio grabbed the phone from his hands and put it in his own back pocket. “It’s _Saturday_ , Iggy. Let the kid sleep in. And let yourself relax for a change. The line of succession isn’t going to break because His Highness has to fend for himself for one morning.”

“ _One morning_?” Ignis could barely suppress his shock at having his phone stolen out of hands, but he managed enough to protest. “I have time for _a_ _run_ , I do not have time to dally all morning. I have to...”

Gladio cut him off again. “You don’t have to do shit. _I checked_. My dad said there aren’t any meetings this morning and, other than babysit Noct, he couldn't think of anything else you were needed for today. And _I_ say Noct is fine and will survive one morning on his own. I promise you nothing bad is going to happen to him just because we take some time off from being up his ass. I’m his Shield, Iggy. Trust me. Now come on. We can run and then I’ll buy you coffee. I know you’re not gonna turn down coffee.”

Ignis stood, mouth agape, not really knowing what to say. What he settled on was a weak response at best. “May I have my phone back?”

“No. Unless you wanna reach back here and get it yourself.” Gladio turned around, patted Ignis’ phone where it stuck out of his back pocket and then walked out into the corridor, fully expecting Ignis to follow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For about half a second, Gladio questioned the wisdom of prodding Ignis about the letters. He couldn’t remember ever seeing Mr Buttoned Up And Straight Laced this worked up. But it was so _gods damned cute_ watching him squirm that he decided to throw caution to the wind. Maybe Iris was right about the love letter thing. This was the first time he’d ever seen so much as a crack in Ignis’ defenses. Gladio _finally_ had an opening. And he was going to take it. Ignis was a master strategist. But to win a war, you needed a Soldier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gladio led Ignis to the main steps of the Citadel to stretch before they set out. Rather than circle the gardens, he said he wanted to run a route through the palace district. The first rays of dawn were just peeking over the horizon. Ignis shivered against the cold still in the air. He looked over to Gladio, half naked and not seeming to notice the chill.

“It’s a wonder you don’t get sick more often.” Ignis scolded. “It’s cold. You should put a shirt on.”

“But then you wouldn’t get to enjoy this.” Gladio flexed his arms and smiled, ignoring how Ignis rolled his eyes at the statement. “Why do you always work out at night? You should start coming with me. If you had a dose of me every morning I bet you wouldn’t need coffee any more.”

In spite of himself, Ignis sputtered out a laugh over a nervous cough. “You’re _ridiculous._ And you're in rare form this morning. How often does Noctis have to endure this level of nonsense when the two of you train together? It’s no wonder he avoids you.”

They started off down the road and Gladio continued his one-sided repartee. Ignis let him set the pace and the direction. Soon they were going at a fair clip, but Ignis had no trouble keeping up. What was more impressive was that the entire time, Gladio kept talking and wasn’t at all short of breath. He went on and on about himself for a while, and then started commenting on the cityscapes. Every time they passed someone he seemed to know them, waving pleasantly and sometimes stopping to exchange a brief word or two.

After about three miles, they slowed to a jog and then petered out to a walk. The sun was bright and the blood pumping through Ignis’ head combined with the constant chatting supplied by Gladiolus had served remarkably well in putting his mood to rights. Perhaps there was nothing he need do about the letters. If it was a joke or a prank, he could simply ignore it like he’d always done when the humor of something escaped him. He had more important things to worry about. There was no need to overthink the situation to the point where it would disrupt his routine. He might even show them to Gladio if only to see if he’d come across the story of the Soldier and the Queen before in all his reading. Then, at least, he’d know how the fairy tale ended.

Gladio stopped them at an intersection when someone called out to him. Ignis turned to see one of the Kingsglaive in full uniform, waving. He recognized Nyx Ulric, but couldn’t say he’d ever spoken with the man. He and Gladio shook hands.

“Hey big guy, don’t see you run out here on the street much. They finally kick you out of the palace gardens for being an eyesore? You should come work out with the Glaives again, Libertus is still pissed you benched more than him last time.”

“You know I like the early mornings.” Gladio replied. “And I’m trying to get Iggy here to switch to mornings with me. Nyx, you know Ignis right?”

Unexpectedly, Gladio threw his arm across Ignis’ shoulders pulling him into the conversation. Ignis nodded a greeting at Nyx.

“Yeah, everyone knows Ignis, but I don’t know anyone who’s brave enough to actually talk to him.” Nyx smiled and winked. He and Gladiolus continued to talk, but Ignis ceased to hear any more of it when Gladio’s arm casually left his shoulders and one hand came to rest between his shoulder blades. Ignis saw Gladio’s lips moving and noticed Nyx gesturing, but the only sound that registered was the beating of his own heart as Gladio slowly slid his hand down Ignis’ spine and then let it rest at the small of his back, holding it there with enough pressure to keep Ignis in place by his side.

Ignis felt more breathless standing there, still as a statue, than he had during their run. He was paralyzed. Held captive by Gladio’s subtle touch. They’d touched _ten thousand_ times before. They’d sparred together, fought together, _grown up together_ , but there was something infinitely different about this one single touch. Something deliberate and possessive.

Ignis focused on the feeling of each finger pressed against him, the flex of each digit bunching up the fabric of his shirt. He felt the heat of Gladio’s skin even through his clothes and it made him hyper aware of the heat emanating from the Shield’s whole body. The man was like a _furnace._ It was no wonder he never wore a shirt. Ignis had the urge to both jump away and step even closer.

“I’ll catch you later Nyx. I owe Iggy some coffee. Tell Libertus the only time he’s ever gonna bench more than me is in his dreams.”

Ignis only realized the encounter had ended when Gladio removed his hand to wave as Nyx walked away. Still rooted to the pavement, Gladio had to call him out of his stupor.

“Yo. Iggy. Coffee. You coming or what?”

Ignis murmured an affirmative and followed along silently into a nearby coffee shop. It was crowded with the morning rush but Gladio found them a table.

“Have a seat, I’ll be right back. I know what you order.”

Ignis sat, bewildered. His mind was curiously blank. At any given time of any given day, he would recite endless lists in his head. Things to do, problems to work on, topics to research, items to accomplish. At the moment, he’d be damned if he could think of one thing besides the lingering warmth at the small of his back. Gladio returned with coffee and water for Ignis and what looked like a protein shake for himself.

Before Gladio could settle into his seat, his rear end rang.

“Damn. I knew I should have silenced it.” He cursed, pulled out Ignis’ phone and narrowed his eyes at the screen. “Ah fuck, it’s the brat.”

Ignis reached out to take his phone back, but Gladio held it out of his reach and answered it himself.

“What do you want, Highness?”

Only Gladiolus could manage being both rude and deferential in one sentence. He turned away then and Ignis couldn’t hear the rest of the conversation above the din of the busy shop. When he turned back around, he hung up and returned the phone. Ignis took it and asked after Noctis.

“Well?” Ignis said impatiently.

“He’s fine. He’s taking Prompto fishing before he meets His Majesty for dinner but he couldn’t find his favorite rod. I told him to check his ass.”

Ignis closed his eyes and grimaced. “You _didn’t_.”

“I did, but then I said you’d bring it to him as soon as we were done. It’s in his bedroom in the Citadel. He left it there the last time he and I went out together.”

“We should return then.” Ignis stood, but Gladio pushed him back down into his chair.

“He can wait _five minutes_ until we finish. He just rolled out of bed. It’s gonna be another half hour before he finishes doing his hair. Chill out.”

Ignis wanted to reply but instead, he just stared at Gladio’s hand, still on his shoulder. Warm and squeezing tightly. Gladio sat, but didn’t break the contact until Ignis relaxed and settled in. Happy he wasn’t going to bolt, Gladio relaxed back into his seat also.

They drank in silence, watching the bustle of Insomnia pass them by. Ignis sipped his coffee. Gladio downed his shake in a few large swallows. Ignis stared at the other man’s hand where it rested on the table. His eyes wandered up Gladio’s arm and then followed the lines of his tattoo across his shoulder and chest. He watched the rise and fall of his steady breathing. Under the table, Gladio’s legs crowded his own and Ignis felt tangled up. Knots were forming in his head, his gut, his chest.

When they were both finished, Gladio nudged his knee into Ignis’ thigh. “Ready?” He asked and gestured towards the exit.

Ignis just nodded and stood. The walk back to the Citadel was hazy. If asked to recall exactly what Gladio had talked about along the way, Ignis would be hard pressed to remember. The traffic, the throngs of people, the bright morning sun, all of it was a little less clear than when they’d started out. The only thing that was clear to him as they made their way home was the heat still radiating from the Prince’s sworn Shield, that somehow, Ignis now felt totally surrounded by.

They parted at the main staircase. Gladio mentioned something about meeting Iris and taking her to run errands. Ignis headed straight to Noct’s quarters to fetch the favored rod. They waved at one another and no more was said, in fitting with their normally succinct and practical interactions, despite the fact that the past hour had _felt_ like anything but normal.  

Now alone, Ignis moved slowly through the palace halls. A few people bid him a good morning. He ran into his uncle and exchanged pleasantries. But the whole time, even on his way back to his own rooms to shower, he still felt the tingle of Gladio’s touch. A tingle that he knew for certain should feel disconcerting, and yet the only word he could think to describe how it actually felt was  _exciting_.

He was so preoccupied, he didn’t notice the letter until after he’d unlocked and turned the knob on his door…

* * *

 

_...The Queen decided she was unwilling to put her people at further risk. Against the advice of her generals, she made a bargain with the enemy’s ruler. They would fight in single combat. If she lost, she would surrender herself and all her lands with the understanding that her subjects would see an end to the fighting and know peace. If she won, the opposing army would advance no further but they could keep the territories they’d already claimed._

_The Soldier lamented the foolhardy decision even as his heart swelled in adoration at her selflessness. The man who ruled their enemy couldn’t be trusted and the thought of it enraged the Soldier. The possibility that the actions of his pure and righteous Queen might be used against her in some trick or deception was too much for him to bear._

_He didn’t sleep the night before her duel. He paced and he worried. He railed and he tore at himself, begging the gods to let him intervene somehow. If given the chance, he would throw himself before her, take on any hardship for her, fight in her stead, but alas, she didn’t even know who he was. A nameless Soldier. One among many._

_And so he found himself once again at her doorstep, with nothing to give her but silent worship. Though he could not stop her from raising her own blade against their enemy, he could at least give her one of his. Before he walked sadly away, he pulled his dagger from his belt and left it there in the dark…_

* * *

 

Ignis nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He’d been so absorbed in the story, he’d forgotten where he was and what he was doing. Noct’s rod clattered to the floor from where he’d carelessly leaned it up against the wall as he tore into the fourth letter. He devoured the contents and lost himself in the tale until reality pulled him back into his senses.

Still clutching the page, he pulled out his phone to see a text from Gladio.

_Gladiolus: You gotta come over tonight and help Iris cook. She wants to make ramen. Show her how to do it right._

Ignis scoffed out loud, wishing Gladio was present to have heard it. He typed a reply.

_Ignis: You’d like me to show her how to pour water into a styrofoam cup? Because that’s the only ramen I’ve ever seen you eat._

_Gladiolus: Bullshit. I eat it when you make it. You coming or not?_

Ignis started typing another disparaging comment about Gladio’s eating habits, but another text chimed in.

_Gladiolus: Hi Ignis, it’s Iris! Gladdy said you could show me how to make real ramen? Can you? Please?_

Iris must have grabbed his phone and taken over the conversation. Ignis deleted the salt meant for Gladio, and switched to sweet for his sister.

_Ignis: Of course, Iris. I’m happy to._

_Gladiolus: Great! Thanks! And when you come over, can you wear those grey pants with the suspenders that match? Gladdy LOVES it when you wea_

...The text was incomplete, but another came through after a moment.

_Gladiolus: Just come over later. Whenever. We’ll be here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trash. Not that you don't already know this. But I don't know why I even try with slow burn. It KILLS me. I literally have all the sex planned out in my head for this story already. I'm building plot around sex here, alright? Fight me. And thank you for reading!! <3
> 
> Oh, I should probably also mention I write in spare minutes mostly on my phone as a stress relief hobby and I don't have a beta, so that cuts me some slack about being utter trash right? ;p


	4. Chapter 4

With practiced discipline, Ignis carried out his necessary tasks. Showered, shaved and dressed, he made his way to Noct’s apartment to give the Prince his fishing rod. Ignis packed him and Prompto a lunch and dropped them off at Noct’s favorite pier. All the while, the four letters sat in the front pocket of his grey trousers, carefully folded and near to his fingertips.

The mundane jobs of daily life moved his feet steadily forward but his head floated in ether. It was an intoxicating adrenaline that pumped through him. Ignis was no stranger to secrets and intrigue. He’d spent most of his life at the royal court. He was privy to classified state information that if revealed could see him tried for treason. He knew things about the Crown Prince that he was sure would drive Noctis to murder him if they were ever spoken of. Never had he considered breaking those confidences. But _this_ secret, _his_ secret, it made him restless to acknowledge aloud. He’d been given four parts of a love story that he had memorized to the word. And he still felt the heat of a touch at the small of his back. _A tale meant for him. A touch meant for him._

Something in his chest swelled like ocean waves. To and fro, rising and rising like the tide. It wasn’t something he could quantify, with vague liquid edges, but it had weight and depth and power over him. In actuality, he had always loved feeling the swell of the tide. It was a force he couldn’t hope to control, so there was no reason to try. It was something he could accept without questioning, fixing or solving. He could just let it be, and enjoy it. _That_ was what he felt now.

But Ignis wasn’t fool enough to act on nameless emotions and he wasn’t idle enough to waste his time doing so. Nothing was certain yet. Nothing was clear.

He was drawing his fingers across the crisp folds of the letters in his pocket for the fifteenth time that morning - _he’d counted-_ when Noctis, who only seemed to be perceptive when he wanted to be, commented on Ignis’ lack of ‘nagging’ and asked what had him so preoccupied.

Ignis deflected. “Nothing that warrants royal attention.”

“You do look a little flushed Ignis.” Prompto chimed in. “You getting sick?”

“Sick of unnecessary probing into my state of well being perhaps.”

“Have it your way Spects.” Noct gave up easily. For the first time ever, Ignis was thankful for it.

He left the friends to their recreation, but warned Noctis to be ready when Cor came to pick him up for dinner with his father. It was nothing for Ignis to endure Noct’s dawdling and procrastination but he would not have the Marshall subjected to it. Ignis wondered why Cor had been enlisted to pick up Noct in the first place. It was usually assumed, by everyone including Ignis, that Noct’s daily life was in his keeping. It was a point of particular pride to Ignis that he _always_ had the wayward Prince where he was supposed to be on time. Even if that often made him more a drill sergeant than a chamberlain.

He couldn’t say he lamented not having to watch Noctis fish all day though. He’d honestly rather watch paint dry. Even exuberant Prompto had already pulled out his phone as a distraction from the mind-numbing monotony of it all. The young man was a good friend indeed to volunteer for a day spent staring at a placid Prince who was doing nothing but staring at placid water.

Ignis returned to the Citadel to park the car. The Amicitia estate was only a short walk from the palace and it was a pleasant enough day to be outdoors. On his way back to his rooms to gather a few utensils and ingredients he wasn’t sure Iris would have on hand, he ran into Master Clarus.

“Ignis!” He shouted and clapped a hand on his shoulder. The King’s Shield was normally a reserved man and not prone to showing his emotions, which made his urgent tone and wide eyes a surprise.

“Sir.” Ignis offer a small bow of his head. “May I be of service?”

“May the Six bless you Ignis, you’ve already answered my prayers.”

“Sir?”

“You agreed to help Iris cook. _Bless you_ .” He repeated himself, with emphasis. “Two nights ago I came home to find dumplings stuck _on the ceilings_ and half our wedding china in the garden _in pieces_ . Last night I came home to find Jared evacuating a flood from the kitchen sinks. Please, Ignis, _please_. Don’t let our home burn down tonight.”

Ignis schooled his features and tried not to smile. “I...of course, Sir. I believe Gladiolus will be there as well though?”

“ _My son,_ ” Clarus snarled, “was happily stuffing his face with food while dumplings fell down around him.”

Ignis nodded his head sympathetically. That sounded about right.

“I’ll owe Cor a favor for asking him to pick up the Prince so you would be free, but it is well worth it to _not_ come home to cinder and ash instead of a bed.”

And that explained the Marshall serving as Noct’s escort.

“I will safeguard your home to the best of my ability, Sir.”

Clarus looked him in the eyes and offered well wishes as if Ignis was going into battle. “Godspeed to you.” He said and then he walked away.

Before Ignis departed, he went over a checklist in his head as he always did. The list included his letters, still safe in his pocket, which he patted for assurance. He hadn’t thought about adding that item to his exhaustive lists, but he had and it was as if it had always been there.

When he arrived, Jared let him in with the same grateful look on his face that Clarus had. Ignis found it to be justified. He walked into the kitchens to find a mess of chaos that made his skin crawl.

Iris was singing to herself happily. She appeared to have every burner on the stove going. Half of the pots were boiling over. Gladio was seated and had his feet up on one of the counters, _with his_ _boots on_ , and was feeding himself from a myriad of bowls and plates full of ingredients that were lying about haphazardly.

“Iggy. Finally. I’m starving. She’s taking forever.” Gladio threw a mushroom at his sister which she caught and threw back at him while sticking her tongue out.

Ignis set down his bags on the table next to Gladio. He fished out his apron and tied it on. His first action was to physically remove Gladio’s feet from the countertop, which earned him a grunt, but no objection. Then he set to work.

Iris took instruction well, smiling all the while and asking insightful questions for a girl her age. Gladio, to his credit, took orders well and did the tasks Ignis set for him without argument. Ignis did do his best to keep the orders simple. Before long, the place was clean enough to satisfy even Ignis’ fastidiousness and dinner was far enough along that he felt confident they could get it on the table without the house burning down around them.

Having the cooking, teaching and ordering to focus on kept Ignis from noticing _every_ time piercing amber eyes were on him, but he noticed enough. The heat from the burners and rolling steam was difficult to distinguish from the heat of the man hovering beside him or behind him, too close and too often, but he was still able to notice that on occasion also.

“Ignis, you’re amazing! Gladdy doesn’t behave this well around anyone but our Dad and the King. He won’t even listen to Noctis and he’s supposed to be the Prince’s Shield.” Iris gave her brother a dubious look.

Gladio lunged at his sister with one arm and caught her up. She kicked and squealed delightedly while he mussed the twin tails of her hair with his free hand. Ignis watched with half a smile on his face, enchanted by the affection between the two. He should have known better than to let his attention wander while cooking. The horseplay toppled a pot of broth that was cooling on the counter and Ignis was unable to dodge the contents that splattered right on him.

“Shit, Iggy! You okay?” Gladio released Iris and rushed to him.

“ _Language_ , Gladio!” Ignis hissed a little too harshly both from discomfort and dismay. “There’s no need to be crass, I’m fine.” He assured them, but he wasn’t. The liquid wasn’t hot enough to scald but Ignis was soaked through. His apron. His trousers. _His letters_.

“Ignis, I’m so sorry!” Iris pleaded. “Awww, those were Gladdy’s favorite pants too…” She mumbled under her breath.

“Iris! Shut it!” Gladio said through clenched teeth as he bent and started mopping up the floor. “Iggy just go in my room and change into something of mine. You can’t stay like that. We’ll clean up here.” He pulled his sister down to the floor with him and handed her a towel.

Ignis dried off as much as he could so he wouldn’t track a mess through the house and then he went to find Gladio’s room. He ran into Jared who pointed him in the correct direction and who now looked at Ignis smugly as if he had known all along at least one disaster would inevitably occur.

It had taken a considerable amount of will for Ignis to stop himself from pulling out the letters and trying to save them the moment he was doused. As it was, he knew they were likely ruined. It was such a silly fancy to have carried them around and so unlike him. The real world was no place for fairy tales. Unreasonably disappointed, and annoyed at himself for being so, he managed to find the right door and slowly opened it.

Gladio’s room was dark, but he could plainly see that it was completely overrun with books. They were piled in teetering stacks on the floor, shoved two deep and three high onto strained shelves and scattered in every nook, cranny, corner and empty surface available. Some were splayed open as if put down in the middle of reading, their crisp bindings suffering fresh creases along the spine. Some were dust covered and well worn with yellowing pages and tattered corners.

If it wasn’t so positively endearing, Ignis would have considered it pathological. He flipped the light switch on and shut the door behind him. The air within smelled like _him_. Warm leather. Cool steel. Sweat and sunshine. Ignis just stood in the small space for a while, a space that seemed too small for such a giant of a man. His uncomfortably soaked trousers and the ruined letters therein were momentarily forgotten as he looked around. Gladio’s library appeared to not only have volume but variety. A treatise on military strategy sat next to a novel about fantasy pirates which sat atop a guidebook for the best camping spots in Lucis.

The stacks on top of the desk caught Ignis’ eye. He picked one up to inspect it, a historical romance novel. Pages were dog-eared and it looked as if it had been read more than once. Another from the same pile, and another, love stories, all of them, of all types and plots and settings. And all gathered together on his desk next to an inkwell and a fountain pen bearing the Amicitia crest.

When the door unexpectedly opened, Ignis fumbled with the book in his hand, dropping it on the desk and causing an avalanche of text. Gladio entered as Ignis hastily tried to put the stacks of books back to rights.

“My apologies, I…”

The words caught in his throat as Gladio stilled his hands with his own.

“It’s okay. I’ll fix ‘em later.”

Ignis pulled away and immediately regretted it. _Closer, closer,_ something in the back of his mind chanted and yet, without thinking, he’d done the opposite. Two parts of his psyche were suddenly at odds, fighting one another. An Ignis who wanted control. And an Ignis who wanted to be swept away by the tide.

His internal struggle was noisy inside his head. He wondered how it was possible Gladio couldn’t hear it. Perhaps he did. The Shield gave him an enigmatic grin.

“Sorry this place is a mess. I’ll find you some clean pants…” He looked around. “ _Somewhere_.”

After rummaging in corners and causing a few more book landslides, Gladio emerged with a ‘clean’ pair of trousers. Ignis used the term loosely but, no matter what, they were more clean than what he had on, so he took them gratefully.

“Go ahead and get changed.” A solid few seconds passed before Gladio added, “I’ll, uh, wait outside.”

Ignis followed the orders this time and changed as he was bid. Big in the waist and long in the leg, Ignis was thankful he was just tall enough and just heavy enough to be able to wear them and retain decency. He folded up the dirty pair and tucked them under his arm. When he walked out of the room, Gladio was standing right outside the door. He snatched the soiled trousers away from him.

“I’ll make Iris clean these for you.” He said, but then he didn’t move aside to see the task done, he stepped closer.

_Closer, closer._

Gladio was in his space now, sharing breath, radiating his heat and looking down at him. He licked his lips and Ignis was transfixed by the sight. He shifted his weight and, as if moved by a force outside his body, Ignis shifted along with him moving closer still.

They both hovered, motionless, with no plan and no intentions other than those neither of them said aloud. Eventually, Gladio tilted his head back as if looking up to the heavens. He chuckled low and rich and had a smile on his face when he looked back down at Ignis, all teeth and boyish charm.

“You’re really something, you know that Iggy?” He walked away then, still smiling, leaving Ignis standing in the doorway.

Gladio did give Iris the trousers to clean, which she determinedly told Ignis she would make good as new. They ate an informal dinner, in peace, in a clean kitchen. Master Clarus came home to a safe bed instead of cinder and ash and thanked Ignis so profusely and so sincerely Ignis blushed at the praise.

When the evening came to an end, Ignis walked back to the Citadel as if walking through a mist of ocean spray. He felt invigorated, alive, _wild._ His thoughts swirled, indistinct, unfocused. He didn’t come back to his senses until he was back in his quarters, when he remembered…

_The letters!_

He’d left the soaked letters in the pocket of his soaked trousers. He almost choked on his own heart as it rose up into his throat. There was no one to see his panic so he allowed himself a moment of it.

_Had he forgotten them? He couldn’t have forgotten them!_

He frantically checked the pockets of Gladio’s borrowed trousers but he didn’t find any of his _old_ letters. He found a _new_ one. Stuffed in the back pocket, clean and dry, addressed to him and sealed in an envelope.

With shaking hands he opened it. With a pounding heart he read it.

* * *

 

_...The Soldier wanted to cover his eyes, but he found he could not turn his gaze away. Gathered with the rest of the army, he watched his Queen fight her duel. She was overpowered, but she was swift. She was outsized, but she was deft. The reach of the enemy ruler was longer, his sword broader, but his Queen held her own. The fight went on and on. The Soldier dared not breathe, dared not blink. His heart dared not beat, for if his Queen fell, he felt certain his heart would never beat again. Hope sparked inside him when her opponent started to tire, heavy muscles straining against the more agile Queen._

_But the Soldier knew that an honest victory was never what the enemy intended._

_The Queen let loose a flurry of attacks. Her enemy defended, but at the last swipe, he let her inside his defenses. He took a slice to his arm on purpose to lure her in and then with the flash of a hidden blade he cut across the Queen’s body, aiming for her throat. She was quick enough to parry, but the effort landed her in the dirt. With a swift and dragging motion, the evil ruler kicked dust into her eyes and she winced. He was on her in a flash ready to land a killing blow, but again the Queen was quicker._

_She pulled her own concealed blade from her boot, a dagger, simple and true, and she shoved it into the man’s heart._

_The Soldier stared, struck deaf, struck dumb. He didn’t hear the shouts of jubilation around him. He didn’t see the rush of the crowd towards the Queen. All he saw was the fatal dagger._ His dagger. _His. The dagger he’d left her. The dagger he’d prayed over. The dagger that had saved her…_

* * *

 

When his phone chimed in with a text, Ignis was almost expecting it.

_Gladiolus: The other letters in your pants were ruined. Sorry. But if you really want them back, I can write them all out again for you. G._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just reiterate: RHR is Gladnis shipper trash. She writes with no plan. Other than to write her way to eventual porn. She knows not the art of slow burn. She favors the art of big dicks, cliche smut and tropey love <3 
> 
> These two are ruining me. RUINING ME. Why are they so cute? WHY?
> 
> Thank you for visiting my dumpster and thank you so much for reading! Hope to see you back here soon! I'm still having a ton of fun writing for these two.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that the rating has changed. :)

On the best of days, Ignis slept little. He _acted_. He accomplished, he strategized, he contemplated, _endlessly contemplated_ , every aspect of everything in his life. Even without his actual physical duties, his ceaseless _thinking_ alone was enough to hold his eyes open through the deadest of nights. It wasn’t that he didn’t like sleep. Sleep was necessary, restorative, desirable even, when he could manage it.

The past two days had been anything but conducive to his sleep. He lay in bed, too hot, legs restless, mind racing. Exhaustion clawed at every angle of his body but sleep was such an utter impossibility that it was almost laughable to consider it.

He had to speak with Gladiolus in the morning. They had to manage this. Whatever this was. He needed to get it under control. Get _himself_ under control or he was never going to _fucking_ be able to sleep ever again.

The last letter, _Gladio’s letter-to him-,_ sat on his nightstand. He’d picked it up one too many times already to reread the story. He’d also tapped awake his phone one too many times to see Gladio’s last text on the screen staring back at him.

Ignis avoided staring at it again and stared instead at his ceiling. He was still wearing his glasses despite the pitch dark. Wearing his glasses helped him think more clearly sometimes. As long as he avoided thinking about how ridiculous it was to sit in the dark while wearing spectacles.

He took a deep breath in and it came out as a frustrated groan. This was intolerable. _Intolerable_ . This _knowing_ , but not really knowing. His object of... _of what? Of desire?_ ...had a name now but that didn’t make it easier, in fact it made it worse. He now ‘knew’ about Gladio but knowing _of_ interest was very different than truly knowing what that interest meant. Or what it would mean to explore it.

Ignis was not one for half measures. Perhaps that was why he’d never bothered to entangle himself in a relationship. It wasn’t as if he’d not had the urges, but he understood himself and those urges all too well. He found very little appealing in the world of adolescent lust. Meaningless, mindless hormones dominating discourse and then flippantly changing direction when the mood struck. When Ignis focused his attentions, _his passions_ , it was without reservation. He was either all in, or not about to waste his time.

Now that all of _this_ was here, here and now, right in front of him, he burned to see it all the way through. Fling open the door, jump into the waves, soar into the sky, explore it all and at least try to quiet some of this rapidly intensifying curiosity. He’d already suffered two days of constant thrumming anticipation. He needed to act, not lay in bed obsessing.

 _Gods above, had it only been two days?_ Two days since his carefully controlled world spun on its axis in a new direction.

 _No._ It had been _so much longer._ How long had it actually been that he’d noticed Gladio’s presence as something more than Noct’s shadow? How long ago had he accepted the rough beauty of the Shield's form exposed for the world to see at every turn? When did he begin to appreciate the fierce loyalty and devotion that Gladio _didn’t_ expose to the rest of the world so often. Ignis would have had to be blind not to see the appeal, the pull, of Gladiolus and he’d be ten kinds of a fool not to to be drawn to it.

But that was Gladio. Passions on display, as open as those romance novels littering his bedroom. There’d been no reason whatsoever to think that someone with such an easy way about him, would want something not so easy _and Ignis knew he was not so easy._

Noctis had suffered practically his whole life under Ignis’ critical eye, sharp criticisms and relentless prodding. No one knew better than the Prince what it was like to bear the weight of Ignis’ attentions, his brand of loyalty and devotion. But their relationship was necessary, put in place by the King, to aid Noctis in fulfilling his destiny. It never occurred to Ignis that anyone would want to deliberately put themselves in the direct path of his intensity.

So, Ignis had long ago put Gladiolus, and any potential feelings regarding him, in a box and left him there, compartmentalized in his head. Safe from flirting, smiling and deep set amber eyes and safe from any of this _godsdamned_ wanting.

Reflexively Ignis reached for his phone. The dim light displayed a time that was far too late. It was getting past the point where sleep was a realistic option so he gave up and turned the lights on. Before he got out of bed, he stared for a few minutes at Gladio’s text _again,_ then he read the last part of the fairy tale _again,_ lamenting the loss of the rest of it.

He decided to go for a run in the gardens. If his mind wouldn’t relax, he could at least exhaust his body enough to hopefully collapse into unconsciousness for a few hours before dawn. He dressed quickly and left his quarters, deliberately leaving the letter behind.

Like a battering ram, or more aptly, like a frontal shield charge, Ignis should have expected Gladio wasn’t going to allow any chance for respite. The dogged soldier was sitting patiently in the corridor, directly across from Ignis’ door. He rose and produced a crisp new stack of papers all with freshly inked script. He held them out to Ignis.

“Here you go. I knew you’d be too stubborn to ask for ‘em. And I knew you’d still be awake.”

Ignis wordlessly took the letters and then just stood like a fool in the hallway.

Gladio stepped closer. “Come on.” He said in a deep bass, smooth as velvet. “Lemme come in?”

That was a much more complicated question than Ignis had prepared himself for in the middle of the night, in the middle of a hallway, in the middle of a situation he had no control over.

But he still opened the door, and let Gladio inside.

Ignis then stood in the living room, _like a damned fool_ , and watched Gladio go into his bedroom to retrieve the last letter. Ignis wondered how he knew it would be in his bedroom. Gladio returned, took the newly re-written letters from Ignis’ hands and then sorted them all in a neat pile which he placed on the desk. When the job was done, he sat on the couch, looking comfortable and not at all as out of place as Ignis felt in his own quarters.

“So did you like them?” He asked simply.

_Like them?_

“ _Did I like them?_ ” Ignis repeated dumbly.

“Something tells me you haven’t read many fairy tale love stories.” Gladio smiled and the beautiful ease of it was both soothing and infuriating. Not trusting himself to speak, Ignis only shook his head.

“Want me to spoil the ending for you?”

“No!” The answer came out as a shout that Ignis was powerless to hold back. He immediately stopped himself from continuing the strange outburst, but then he took a breath and just spoke the first words that came to him. “I...I’d like to read the ending myself.”

“Huh. I thought for sure you’d be the type to want spoilers. I’m with you though. I like to be surprised. How ‘bout a teaser then, instead?”

The large man stood and came over to where Ignis was still hovering uncomfortably. He brought his hand up slowly like he was trying to calm a skittish animal. With one thumb he made contact on Ignis’ chin. A trail of fire followed the touch all the way along his face to the shell of his ear then to the back of his head where one fingertip turned into five long digits tangling into his hair and massaging his scalp. The fire seared its way from Gladio’s hand on his head all the way down his neck, his spine and into his gut. Gladio didn’t have to pull him closer, it happened automatically. Like a gravity well Ignis was sucked into his space. Ignis tried to catch his eyes, wanting some direction, some instruction, but they were focused downward, on Ignis’ lips and then before he could form another thought, Gladio kissed him.

It was not subtle, nor was it gentle. It was barely contained hunger. Ravenous. Greedy. A rough beard, chapped lips and a daring tongue. One hand behind his head turned into two hands at his jaw, holding him in place so Gladio could have his fill.

Ignis lost track of his limbs. His legs went numb beneath him, but still somehow held him up. In fact, they moved him even closer into the embrace, as his arms reached up, hands tugging at Gladio’s shirt like it was a raft in a storm at sea. His fingers gripped tightly as if it would all float away if he didn’t hold on.

It went on forever, _forever_ , and Ignis wondered how he’d ever lived without the scent of this man so close, all over him, the taste of him so real on his tongue and the touch of him against his skin. The silence was broken by a delicious moan that came from the back of Gladio’s throat that Ignis not only heard but felt, as it vibrated between their mouths.

Gladio pulled away and resisted when Ignis tried to pull him back. Breathless and flushed, with swollen lips and half a smile, Gladio spoke.

“Fuck, Iggy. Just. Fuck. _Fuck_.” He closed his eyes then reached down to adjust his belt with a painful expression. “I gotta go, or you’re going to get _seriously_ _spoiled_.” He stretched his neck then pushed past Ignis to the door. He spoke again when he had his hand on the knob, but he didn’t turn around. “I dunno if I can write out the ending to the story for you tonight, but I’m gonna come by again first thing, okay?”  Without waiting for an answer, he left Ignis alone. Alone, chest pounding, ears ringing, and so _fucking aroused_ , Ignis wanted to drop to his knees and scream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was _no_ _way_ Gladio could have made it all the way home. Instead, he opted to stumble down a few doors to the rooms kept for him at the Citadel. Anyway, he’d be closer to Iggy in the morning so he could stop by first thing as promised.

Of course Ignis had felt perfect in his hands. _Fucking_ _perfect_. Smelled perfect, tasted perfect, and was so perfectly eager to keep going. It took every shred of decency Gladio had to walk away. _Every last shred_. Subsequently, he had nothing left and needed to jerk off _immediately_ or this attempt at a romantic courtship was going to turn into a hot mess of pent up lust. And Ignis was worth so much more than that.

 _Gods almighty_ was he ever in love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ignis was never going to sleep again. He thought he might never be able to even blink again because behind his closed eyes all he saw was Gladio. He felt the man against his lips and he couldn’t stop rolling his tongue around the lingering taste of him in his mouth. It practically hurt to get undressed and get back in bed, his midnight run forgotten and replaced by a racing heart from another source. He was sweating he was so hot and so restless he couldn’t even bear to have the sheets touching him. And he was still so fucking _hard_ he wanted to jump out of his skin. He reasoned if he didn’t take care of this now, he was going to chase Gladio down the corridors of the Citadel and drag him back to his bedroom.

When he closed his eyes and touched himself, he moaned so loud he felt the blush of shame rise up into his face. He tilted his head back against the pillow and imagined Gladio’s hands there in his hair as he started to slowly stroke himself. The heat from Gladio’s body still felt tangible in the air and Ignis let the sensation wash over him as he quickened his pace. With panting breaths he started to panic. It wouldn’t take long for him to finish like this, he was so worked up already. But he wanted to make it last, replay all the images, all the touches, all the sounds in his head before he reached his climax. He tried to slow himself down, but he couldn’t, he just couldn’t, he wanted it too much, he wanted to feel that explosion, that bliss and know that it was for Gladio, because of Gladio. He grit his teeth and rode it out, faster and faster, imagining sultry amber eyes looking down at him and a deep bass growling in his ear. It was enough, more than enough, too much, and he spilled out over his hand. He came long and hard and all over his own stomach, reeling from the force of an orgasm so strong it made him limp with exhaustion.

He wasn’t sure how he managed to clean himself up after that, but he had and also managed to make it back into bed. Sleep came to him at last now that he was spent in body and soul, but restful it was not. He dreamt of Gladio. Vivid and loud and all night long he dreamt of him, every cell in his body primed, on edge, wanting and waiting for more.


	6. Chapter 6

Ignis woke before his alarm. He was exhausted, but wanted nothing more than to be awake. Out of bed, lights on, he stepped into the shower thinking that this was the best he’d felt in... _ ever _ . The day was no different than any other. The same Citadel surrounded him, the same Insomnia rose up outside, the same duties awaited him beyond his door, but it all felt different. The context of his life had changed. If that was a drastic statement, so be it, because he knew it to be true. 

His had always been a life lived for others, to serve a purpose and to serve the Crown. It was fulfilling and perfectly suited to him, but that didn’t change the fact that it had been lacking in something _special_. There was a new path ahead of him now, _a perfect_ _path_ , not divergent but running parallel. He was still who he’d always been and his life was still the carefully crafted life he wanted but now there was something more and he wondered how he’d ever lived without it. Like the vibrant colors of a sunrise after the monotones of night, Ignis awoke to the knowledge that he was in love. 

He let the water in the shower run to scalding and took a moment to enjoy the heat as it washed over him. Despite literally taking matters into his own hands last night, he still felt unsatisfied. There was something hopeful about it though, thrilling and energizing, to know that with this new dawn came the possibility of seeking out and getting the satisfaction he desired. 

He knew what he wanted. He knew _who_ he wanted. He could formulate a set of actionable tasks to that end, and execute a plan to get it. _He loved_ _Gladiolus._ And he loved nothing more than when a plan came together. 

With a tilt of his head, he turned his face up into the stream of steaming water. The droplets pelting his lips made him think about the kiss. He could still feel the push of Gladio’s mouth against his and the slick tongue that slipped between his teeth. As he shaved, he felt Gladio’s thumb move across his jaw. As he combed his hair, he felt Gladio’s fingers fisted in it. His head was full of remembered sensations and he ached to seek out more. 

After he dressed he noticed he’d received a text on his phone while he was in the shower. It was from Gladio. 

_ Gladiolus: Got pulled into an early meeting with my dad and the King. I’ll find you as soon as I’m done.  _

A second text was timed immediately following the first.

_ Gladiolus: I didn’t sleep for shit last night. Totally your fault.  _

Since Gladio was in an audience with His Majesty, Ignis wasn’t about to disturb them by replying in his defense to the text. Obviously Gladio felt safe making the unfounded accusation for that reason alone. It was very clearly Gladio’s fault that neither of them had slept well. Ignis would be sure to remind him of that at the first opportunity. Until then, he decided he would see Noctis. The Prince had already planned to spend the night in his old room after dinner with his father instead of returning to his apartment, so Ignis would be able to find him there, more than likely, still abed. 

He was considering whipping up a quick breakfast to bring when someone knocked on his door. Surprisingly, it was an Amicitia, though not the one he’d originally expected to visit. Iris stood in the hallway and proudly presented him with his perfectly cleaned and pressed trousers.

“Hi Ignis! Good as new!”

“Thank you very much, Iris, this was kind of you. Please come in.” 

Iris bounced inside. “My dad had an early meeting so I came with him. Gladdy stayed here last night.”

Ignis put away the trousers and decided to invite Iris to make breakfast. “Noctis spent the night here as well and I was about to make him something special for breakfast. If you don’t have other plans right now would you care to join me? I could use the help.”

Her eyes lit up. “Really? That would be so great! Thanks! Gladdy  _ never _ lets me come here and do stuff with him.”

Ignis took his phone and they walked together to the kitchens. Much like her brother, Iris talked the whole way.

“There was that one time,  _ one time _ , I came to visit and got lost, and I know I got everyone in trouble but I was just a  _ kid _ then! Gladdy may be big and strong but I’m mostly better than him at everything now.”

Ignis nodded his head. He didn’t disagree with that statement. 

“You know…” Iris lowered her tone to a whisper. “ _ I _ suggested he write you those letters.”

Ignis stopped walking,  _ mortified _ . Iris continued proudly. 

“He was sooooo pathetic Ignis. He’s been after you  _ forever _ .” She skipped ahead down the hall and Ignis was forced to hurry to keep up. “I told him you were too good for him.” She shook her head and shrugged. “But I guess he’s not  _ so _ bad right? I also told him he needs to take you out on a real date. Did he ask you yet? I know he had a whole thing planned for it. You’re gonna say yes right? He grows on you. I promise. So give him a chance huh? For me?”

“Yes…of course.” Ignis had no idea what else to say. Which was a rare circumstance indeed. 

“So what are we going to cook Noct?” Just like that, Iris changed the subject and Ignis exhaled with relief.

“Well, there’s this pastry from Tenebrae…”

Ignis explained his efforts to recreate the dish. For someone just learning how to cook, he thought it would help Iris hone her skills to prepare something without a recipe, their only instructions from Noctis being: “ _ I dunno, it was sweet...kind of…?” _

He and Iris spent the early morning hours baking in a corner of the kitchen the cooking staff usually reserved for Ignis. After they placed their efforts in the oven Ignis got a text from Gladio. 

_ Gladiolus: Hey I’m done. When can I see you? _

Ignis stifled the flutter in his stomach. Even if they’d apparently been brought together by the machinations of a teenage girl, there was no reason for him to act like one. He calmed his fingers and replied.

_ Ignis: I’m making breakfast for Noctis with Iris. We’ll be finished in a little while. _

_ Gladiolus: wtf is Iris bothering you for? _

_ Ignis: She is helpful and astute. Under the circumstances, you should probably be thanking her. _

He counted out exactly sixty seconds before he sent another text.

_ Ignis: And it is entirely your fault neither of us slept last night. _

The little pastries finished baking and Iris accompanied him to deliver them to Noctis. Much to her disappointment they were intercepted by Master Clarus who ordered her to be on her way back home. After complaining bitterly to her stone-faced father about not being allowed to see Noctis enjoy the breakfast they’d made, she stalked off in obedience.

“May I see you after you attend to The Prince, Ignis?” Clarus asked. “My office. I won’t keep you long.”

“Yes, sir. I’ll just drop these off and be right there.”

Noctis barely lifted his head from the pillow when Ignis left him his breakfast, grunting something that could possibly pass for a thank you. Ignis saw no reason not to let him continue sleeping a little while longer so he then made his way to Clarus’ office. He knocked twice on the double doors and the King’s Shield called him to enter. 

“Please, sit.” He motioned to a chair opposite the large desk centered in the middle of the space. Clarus handed him coffee and then perched himself at the edge of the desk facing Ignis, sipping from his own cup.

“Ignis, I’ve known you since you were a boy and I’ve seen you mature into a man commanding of respect. I want you to know that both His Majesty and I are proud and grateful that Noctis has you as a friend and advisor.”

“It is my honor, sir, thank you. The Prince is fortunate to have Gladiolus as well.” Ignis said politely, not quite knowing where this conversation was going.

“Yes.  _ Gladiolus _ .” Clarus sighed and frowned a little. “My son does indeed have many good qualities buried,  _ somewhere _ , beneath his unkempt exterior. Which is what I would like to speak to you about.”

Ignis remained silent, though the sinking feeling in his gut knew exactly where this conversation was going.

“I’ve told that boy many times that if he had intentions on pursuing you outside of your duties to Noctis then he would need to significantly up his game.”

A small choke escaped Ignis’ throat. All he could manage to say was, “‘ _ Up his game _ ’...sir?”

“Exactly.” Clarus looked so serious Ignis bit his lip and did his best to also maintain a serious expression. The older man leaned forward. “So I’ll expect you to make him work for it, Ignis. He gets by far too much on his looks and his smile. Don’t let him off that easy. You deserve better.”

Ignis shifted uncomfortably in his chair, wanting to flay himself out of his own skin with his own daggers, but he remained seated. “I understand, sir.” He said through pursed lips then he swallowed his entire cup of coffee in one go, happy to focus on the burn of it going down his throat and not on Clarus’ relationship advice. 

Clarus seemed to relax after Ignis agreed to whatever it was he agreed to and a look of fatigue passed across his face. “On a more important note, I don’t have to tell you that we’re living in a time of war and uncertainty. You know what the Kingdom is up against more than most. My duty one day will be to die for my King, Ignis. Our family is sworn to this task. The day may come when Gladiolus must do the same for Noctis.”

He left the rest unsaid. It was unnecessary to speak it. Ignis knew where the duty of the Sworn Shield must be. But he also knew his duty. With resolute certainty, he didn’t hesitate to respond. 

“Master Clarus, I can assure you, the day that Gladiolus lays down his life for Noctis is the day I do as well. Our duty is one and the same. Neither of us will ever lose sight of that.”

Gladio’s father stood up straight and reached out to shake Ignis’ hand. Ignis obliged.

“You’re like the son I never had, Ignis. The Prince is lucky to have you in his life. And if Gladiolus can manage to  _ not fuck this up _ , I hope he’ll also be lucky enough to have you in his life.”

With that, Ignis was dismissed. He stood outside the doors, alone in the hallway and wondered exactly how long Gladio’s entire family had been interested in seeing the two of them romantically involved. Ignis decided it would be best to return to Noctis for a dose of normalcy before he thought too much on that disturbing topic. Ironically, it would also count as obeying Master Clarus’ order to make Glaido ‘work for it’ if Ignis kept busy for a little longer and delayed seeing him. 

When Ignis arrived back at Noct’s room, however, he was gone and the pastries had been reduced to a few crumbs on an otherwise empty plate. Next to the plate was a note, a normal one, from Gladio.

- _ I dragged the Prince out of bed for a run. Breakfast was good. I left you something at your door. G _ -

Ignis hurried to his quarters. He tried to deny the smile that spread across his face but it was too obvious. At his door, he found the letter on the floor underneath a can of Ebony. He didn't even take the time to go inside, tearing into the letter and leaving the coffee where it was. 

* * *

 

_...The Soldier found himself on his knees once again, thanking the gods for his good fortune. His Queen lived, her Kingdom victorious, their enemy vanquished. Amidst the joyous revelry, his Queen looked radiant. Too radiant for his common eyes and his humble heart. He left her to her praise and retreated into the forest to offer a new prayer to the gods. He begged that she live a long and prosperous life and he begged that he be allowed to continue to stay by her side. It mattered not to him that he was unheard and unseen, so long as he could watch over her from a distance. He lost himself in thoughts of her as he knelt alone in the woods.  _

_ Until he realized he was no longer alone.  _

_ Soft footsteps padded towards him and he turned to see his Queen approach. Already on his knees he bowed his head, heart racing inside his chest. She came and knelt before him, turning up his chin with one strong and delicate finger. _

_ “My brave Soldier, why do you leave me, when all are celebrating our victory?” _

_ The Soldier could barely think, barely speak with her touch on his face and her eyes beaming like stars.  _

_ “Your victory was great indeed, My Queen. I came here to pray to the gods for your continued success.” _

_ The Queen laughed, a happy musical sound. “My dear Soldier, loyal and true. The victory is ours to share, for it was you who left me your potion that healed me when I was injured. It was you who left me your dagger that struck down my enemy in my moment of need.” _

_ She leaned in close to him then, a beautiful smile on her beautiful lips. “And it was you who gave me your love, without reservation and without limit. So I ask you, my faithful Soldier, will you have my love in return?”... _

* * *

 

At the bottom of the story was another short note from Gladio.

- _ I left you something in the garden. Go find it. And drink your coffee. G. _ -

Ignis was not the type to just follow orders blindly, but he decided to make an exception. He drank his coffee and went to the palace gardens. 

He had to wander for quite a while, not knowing exactly what he was looking for. Eventually, in a far corner on a bench hidden by tall bushes with fragrant flowers, he found another item and another note. 

Gladio had left him a dagger. Finely crafted, perfectly balanced, and practically molded to his hand. Ignis ran his fingers along the metal of the blade, in awe of its deadly beauty and in awe of the deadly beautiful man who’d gifted it. He gripped his new weapon tightly, focused his mind, and magicked it into the ether for safe keeping. He sat down on the bench and read the note that accompanied it. 

- _ Me. You. Date. Tonight. My bike’s in the Citadel garage. Meet me there at 7. Hope you like the dagger. G _ -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the last chapter but pointless fluff happened. The tags do warn I have no plan. Except the plan for date night sex in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter is mostly porn. Snark and porn. Thanks for reading!

“So you’re actually gonna let Gladio take you out on a date?”

Noctis raised a curious eyebrow. Ignis sighed into his coffee. After his run with Gladio, the Prince had found him still sitting on the bench in the garden.

“Did _he_ inform you of this?” Ignis did his best to convey a tone of casual disinterest when his true feelings were anything but.

“Yup. Said he had it all planned out and he was going home to get stuff ready. Made me promise to stay here again tonight so I wouldn’t have to call you for anything.” Noctis wasn’t even trying to hide his amusement.

“There is no need for you to change your plans if you intended on being elsewhere.”

“Nah, it’s cool. My dad’ll be happy to have dinner again together. And since classes are over I was gonna sleep in tomorrow anyway.”

Ignis wondered how that was different from any other day.

“I never actually thought you’d pick up on Gladio having a thing for you. It’s been a while now, you know.”

“So I’ve been told.”

“Well, Specky, you’re going right?”

“I am.”

Noctis just chuckled and smiled, wide and irritating.

“I’m glad you find this entertaining.”

“I can’t wait to tell Prompto.”

Ignis checked his watch. “I have a good bit of time before I have to meet Gladio. Shall we pick up Prompto and bring him here?”

“Are you just offering so _someone_ is keeping tabs on me tonight since you and Gladio won’t be?”

_Yes_.

“Of course not.” Ignis denied it without even an ounce of guilt. “And just to be clear, Highness, I give you my word that any involvement Gladiolus and I have with one another now or in the future will not at all interfere with our duties to you and the Crown.”

“Yeah, yeah.” The Prince waved his hand dismissively, always shy when his position was brought up. “Look, I’m just hoping if you two get together you won’t bother me as much.”

“Yes, well, hope springs eternal, Highness.”

They sat in companionable silence enjoying the sunshine and the distant chirping of birds. The rooftop gardens were always a welcome respite from the hectic city far below.

“So do you know where he’s taking you?” Noctis asked after a while.

“Unfortunately, no. He requested I meet him in the garage and that was all the information I was given.”

“Who knew the big guy was such a romantic huh?”

“Indeed.”

“How did he finally come out with it by the way? That he was interested in you.”

It was Ignis’ turn to smile. “It is...quite a tale.”

He offered no further details and suggested they be off to fetch Prompto. The two young men needled him incessantly over lunch like a pair of twittering busybodies. Prompto led the charge, with Noctis mostly nodding and smirking. After lunch, Ignis took them to the palace firing range for target practice hoping the sound of gunshots would drown out the obnoxious queries. It did not.

_What was he going to wear? Where did he think Gladio would take him? Was he expecting a goodnight kiss?_

Ignis didn’t mention they’d already crossed that bridge. He thought the nagging would finally end when it came time for him to get ready but instead of going their own way they followed him to his quarters and started going through his closet.

“Hey, you look really good in this shirt, you should wear it tonight!” Prompto tried to hand him said shirt but he put it right back on the hanger.

“I need no assistance dressing myself and I think the two of you have been sufficiently _helpful_ for one day.”

“Okay, but if you’re going out on his motorcycle you should wear a jacket. Otherwise you’ll catch cold.” Noctis was the picture of sincerity but Ignis knew when he was being mocked.

“If I never tell you to wear your jacket again, _will_ _you please leave_?” They’d driven him to the point of bargaining, but he didn’t wait for an answer. He started to physically usher them out.

Noctis couldn’t stop himself from laughing outright. “Call me if he gets too fresh and I’ll send a car to come get you.”

Prompto got in one more shot over his shoulder also before Ignis slammed the door on them. “And don’t forget to bring condoms!”

The sound of their juvenile cackling echoed down the hallway for a few seconds then finally disappeared. Ignis dressed quickly, forcing himself not to obsess over it. Too much. He stared at the time on his phone for several long minutes wondering if this was a socially appropriate situation in which to be late, or if he should arrive exactly on time. In the end, he couldn’t fight his nature and he showed up in the garage early. The valets directed him to the spot where the motorcycle was parked and as he approached he saw Gladio was already waiting.

Gladio walked over to him, smiling. With slow steps he crept closer until they were face to face, nose to nose and lips to lips. He gave Ignis a soft kiss. Nothing like the blaze of the previous night, but a pleasantly suggestive smolder.

“Thanks for showin’ up.” Gladio said, cocky hubris barely concealed under the statement of gratitude.

“Did you think I wouldn’t?”

“I would have come lookin’ for you if you didn’t. So, you ready?” He walked back over to the motorcycle. Ignis stared at it dubiously.

“Are both of us actually going to fit on that thing?”

Gladio handed him a helmet. “If you sit close and hold onto me, yes. Which is pretty much the whole point. Now get on.”

Ignis took the helmet. “Where are we going?”

“Just around the city. Nothing special. Why? You worried?” Gladio stepped inside his personal space again and whispered in his ear. The hot breath of it made goosebumps prickle all over Ignis’ skin. “You’re safe with me. Promise.”

Ignis sat close and held on. The leather of Gladio’s jacket was supple under his hands and the form of their bodies spooned together perfectly. Ignis was almost grateful they weren’t able to talk on the ride because it allowed him to focus all his attention on how _good_ it all felt. The open roads of the majestic metropolis. The whip of the wind. The trust he had for the man in front of him, leading the way. Despite his buzzing excitement, Ignis felt every bone in his body settle into a blissful relaxation. There were no decisions to be made, no plans to carve out, nothing to do but enjoy the ride.

Their first stop was a nearby park that had an open area lined with food stalls and was crowded with people. They visited practically every one, Gladio describing the dishes each had on offer and ordering his favorites for Ignis to try. Everything was delicious, and Ignis got more than a few ideas about things he’d like to prepare himself.

“You should write some of this down so you don’t forget.” Gladio offered, sounding helpful, but Ignis smelled an ulterior motive.

“And which, in particular, are you hoping I cook for you?”

“All of it.” He admitted shamelessly.

When they were both full to bursting, Gladio had them walk a short distance to a shop he said he frequented that he wanted Ignis to see. It was a used book store that looked from the outside to be nothing more than a hole in the wall but, upon entering, the place was massive and filled to the rafters with books of every age and type. They leisurely browsed the shelves, sometimes side by side and sometimes drifting apart.

Ignis spent a great deal of time in the royal library but this was entirely different. There was no rhyme or reason to the catalogue. He found a bestiary of Lucis next to a text on civil engineering next to an Altissian cookbook. The odd juxtapositions were intriguing and wonderful. _Much like Gladiolus_ , he thought to himself as he ran his fingers across dusty bindings.

And all the while as they roamed, the intriguing and wonderful Gladio started introducing constant _touch_ alongside his constant stream of conversation. Arm around his shoulder. Hand brushing his. Hips nudging. Fingertips seeking. Ignis welcomed it all, moving with the tide, nothing ever having felt so _easy_.

They made their way back to where Gladio had parked, chatting about nothing and everything. The whole way, Gladio hung on to Ignis’ waist. He kept them in step, practically absorbing Ignis into him, closer and closer together with each stride. When they arrived at the bike, Gladio looked around the parking lot. There were a few straggling people and rows of vehicles but no one near to them.

Streetlamps cast shadows here and there offering a modicum of privacy, that Gladio took advantage of. Like the bird on his chest he swooped down and scooped Ignis up into another kiss. _A proper kiss_ . Ignis succumbed. It was worth it, _so worth it_ , the blaze of fire, the heady rush, but this time, if it was even possible, it was more exhilarating. Out in public, for anyone to see, they were all over each other as if it was the most _right_ thing in the world. And it was.

Eventually, heated lips grew languid and they parted to catch their breath.

“ _Gods_ , you’re fucking amazing.” Gladio murmured, still holding him. “You don’t know how long I wanted this.”

“If your family’s familiarity with the situation is any indication, I can imagine it’s been a very long time.”

Gladio just shrugged. “Hey, I needed advice from somewhere. You’re a little intimidating to approach. About pretty much everything.”

“And yet that didn’t seem to stop you.” _Thank the gods._

“Nope.” Gladio stroked the back of his knuckles along Ignis’ jaw and down his neck. “What kind of a shield would I be if I walked _away_ from danger?”

“Now I’m intimidating _and_ dangerous?”

Ignis found himself backed into the bike, trapped between the mass of metal and the mass of Gladio. He liked it. He _loved_ it. The inescapable presence of this man who was systematically crashing through all of his formidable defenses. He felt neither dangerous nor intimidating standing there like pray, getting pulled into another kiss.

It was fevered and greedy, the way Gladio held him and shifted him to his pleasure. It wasn’t often Ignis had to physically look up to someone but he discovered the strain in his neck from being tilted up to share a kiss was a sweet pain he would happily suffer for all eternity. It wasn’t often Ignis felt overpowered and outmatched but in Gladio’s arms he was both and it felt wild. So wild and so unlike him to enjoy it, but he did.

The way Gladio pawed at him, hands everywhere, cupping his buttocks, pulling him in closer, legs rubbing and pelvis grinding, made Ignis want to do the same. It was permission to let loose, to give his passions freedom and breadth, to not have to _think_ , to just act.

They kissed and groped at each other in the parking lot for longer than would be considered decent. A small, very insignificant, part of Ignis considered they may be moving a bit fast. Ignis knew where he wanted this to go and it was obvious Gladio felt the same way. Neither of them was the type of person to vacillate with indecision.

In reality though, this wasn’t fast at all. They’d known one another their whole lives, knew one another better than most. This wasn’t a foundation they were now building, this was the towering pinnacle atop years of shared experience.

Finally Gladio stopped them.

“Come on, let’s get outa’ here. Can I take you somewhere else? I kinda had a plan for this.”

Ignis cocked an eyebrow. “You had a plan for sex?” If it was even possible, he loved Gladio more in that moment.

Gladio beamed. “Fuck yeah I had a plan. It was a trial and half finally getting you to go out with me. I’m sealing this deal now before you realize you can do better.”

_There was no one better. There is no one better. There never will be._ But Ignis didn’t say that.

“Why would you presume I would sleep with you on our first date?”

_He was definitely going to sleep with him on their first date._

“This is our third date. Third date means sex.”

“How is this our third date?”

Gladio itemized. “We went running yesterday morning, you came over the house for dinner last night and now we’re here. Third date.” He held up three fingers triumphantly.

It was ridiculous logic, and Gladio knew it, but Ignis wasn’t about to argue.

“Fine.” Ignis rolled his eyes and feigned reluctant concession. “Take me where you will.”

“Awesome.”

Back on the bike and back on the road, Gladio drove them a long way, across the bridge to the city gates. He skirted around the boundary of the Wall to a small hill overlooking Insomnia. Outside the density of city lights the stars were brilliant dotting the black sky. The sounds of night were muted, only wind above and lapping water below.

Gladio had indeed prepared for this. Set up atop the hill was a pristine tent filled with pillows and sleeping bags. A fire pit was waiting and a few lanterns. Gladio moved to light them and Ignis just stood there and stared in awe and appreciation.

The large man looked around briefly as if assuring everything was set up properly. “You cold?” He asked, even as he took off his own jacket and tossed it on the ground.

“Not at all.” Ignis replied.

“Wrong answer, Iggy.” Gladio sounded exasperated. “You’re supposed to say ‘yes’ so I can warm you up.”

“How is it possible you are _such_ a hopeless romantic?” His tone was more condescending than he intended but Gladio didn’t seem to notice. Or he did and just didn’t care.

“Hey, it got us this far didn’t it? So stop complaining.”

Ignis was silenced when Gladio approached and slipped his hands inside his jacket, sliding up, then down and off, letting it fall to the ground to join Gladio’s. Ignis tried to bend to pick them both up and set them aside properly but he was stopped.

“Uh-uh. Forget ‘em.” Gladio said as he grabbed his arms to hold him still and nuzzled insistently at his neck. “Rrgghh why do you smell so _good_?” He growled against Ignis’ skin.

Thinking the same, Ignis inhaled deeply the scent of leather and metal and let himself be pushed backwards towards the tent. Gladio continued his attention, kissing and nipping a trail across Ignis’ throat and down past his collar.

With a clumsy stagger and a rustle of canvas, they ended up sprawled atop the bedding inside the tent. Laces were pulled loose and boots were kicked off in a blur of urgency. When they were both tucked inside, Gladio stopped for a moment, propped on his hands and knees, hovering over Ignis who was leaned back on his elbows.

In the pitch black, Ignis could barely make out the features of his face. As his eyes adjusted, he saw that the angle of Gladio’s jaw looked strained, the part of his lips looked wanting, and his dark brow looked tense.

“Ignis. I need you to stop me now if there’s even a little bit of you that doesn’t want this, cuz’ if we keep going, I’m not gonna be able to stop myself.”

He sounded genuinely concerned and it both confused and amused Ignis that Gladio would think there was any possibility that he would want to stop. It also made him _desperately_ want to see this man unhinged.

Ignis lay flat against the pillows and reached up to grasp Gladio’s head. Pulling him down, Ignis indulged and gently bit at the lobe of his ear before he spoke the words that were more true than anything he’d ever said in his life.

“I want this. _I want you_.” The next statement he made came out before he could consider its consequences. Not that he gave a damn, because it was all truth. “And I assure you I can take whatever you can give.”

With a whimper of relief and anticipation, Gladio collapsed down to let his entire weight press all along him. Their mouths joined again and they found a pulsing rhythm of movement, Ignis breathing when Gladio took breath, Gladio pushing when Ignis arched. Through too many layers of clothing, _possibly the first time ever Gladio was wearing too much_ , Gladio dragged his pelvis up and down in a slow rut, his strong legs forcing their way between Ignis’ slimmer ones.

Ignis was so hard now he _hurt_ , and so hot he was sweating. Gladio had him pinned to the ground with muscle and desire. The contours of the other man’s cock rubbed sinfully against his own in a horrible teasing dance that drove Ignis to a frenzied clawing at buttons and zippers, his normally deft fingers graceless and awkward. He was rescued from his ineffective attempt at getting them both naked when Gladio snatched up both his hands and shoved them up above his head.

Gladio roughly encircled his wrists with his calloused fingers and said “ _Keep ‘em there_ ” before he released them. Ignis did it without question and watched as Gladio undressed himself.

Eyes fully adjusted to the dark now, Ignis drank in the sculpted planes of the Shield’s body as it was exposed inch by inch in the shadows of the tent. He wanted to reach up and touch, kiss, lick anything, _anything,_ to feel more of him. But he stayed still and kept his hands above his head.

When Gladio grit his teeth and peeled off his trousers, Ignis couldn’t hold in his gasp of undignified elation at the long, thick, length of Gladio’s erection. Completely naked, Gladio knelt to collect himself and in full view of Ignis’ unblinking gaze he wrapped his own hand around his cock and stroked it slowly twice. With the first pass he let his head fall back, eyes closed and shoulders falling in satisfaction. With the second pass he groaned and brought his eyes back down to Ignis. Releasing himself, he set to removing Ignis’ clothes, including his glasses, shifting him around to get the job done. Ignis didn’t dare try to stop him from tossing the unnecessary things in a heap outside the tent. It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered but having Gladio’s body back on top of him.

Thankfully, that seemed to be Gladio’s wish as well and without further ceremony he resumed their foreplay, this time with no impediments between sweat drenched skin, long tangled limbs and eager fingers.

“Touch me.” Gladio demanded breathlessly between kisses and Ignis practically jumped to obey, taking his length in hand and stroking it, learning it like he knew his own, and reveling in the primal growls he elicited.

He was just working up to a smooth pace when Gladio reached down and took hold of _him_. The sound he made at the _fucking_ _thrill_ of it was lewd at best but he didn’t care, thrusting up erratically into Gladio’s hand like a wanton. He was too distracted by the building pleasure to keep hold of Gladio’s cock and his hands instead found the other man’s hair, fingers fisting in the dark waves.

Ignis almost thought he could come just like that, but Gladio released him and slowly repositioned his hands to Ignis’ thighs spreading them apart even more. Gladio sat back on his heels only to immediately dive down again, this time lower, _lower_ , to take Ignis’ desperately throbbing cock in his mouth.

Ignis lost what was left of his sanity at the hot, slick slide of Gladio’s tongue. He arched up off the ground but Gladio held him fast, forcing him to surrender to the assault of his mouth. Again Ignis thought he would come but again Gladio pulled away just short of orgasm.

Gladio pushed back up so they were face to face and kissed him deeply. Ignis couldn’t properly describe the unbelievable taste of that kiss even if he’d wanted to. It was sex and depravity and love and adoration all at once. Lips still locked, Ignis felt Gladio’s hand again. He stroked him a few times then moved to pull aside one of his legs.

Ignis felt searching fingers cup his buttock and massage the muscle there as Gladio slid their cocks together with the motion of his body. Growing bolder, Gladio’s touch wandered between the cleft of his cheeks. The deeply intimate contact had Ignis tensing on reflex.

Gladio paused. “Can I..?” He managed to say, sounding as if it would have killed him to get a negative response.

“ _Gods_ , yes, please _yes_.” Ignis couldn’t get the words out fast enough. He’d waited too long, so long, years, it seemed like years, he’d waited and not just a matter of days since Gladio had become something more to him.

Ignis was already soaked in Gladio’s saliva and one finger pushed inside easily, then two, but it was too slow and too tender for how badly Ignis wanted _fucked_ _into_ _oblivion_. Ignis squirmed sinking himself further onto Gladio’s hand and both of them moaned at the act.

It was a blind and mindless next set of moments as Gladio pulled his hand away, readied himself, positioned himself and sunk himself deep inside. It was a steady thrust of pain and pleasure and Ignis cried out long and low until Gladio smothered the sound with his mouth. When he was fully seated and Ignis relaxed into the invasion, Gladio started moving. Like a soldier on a mission, he drove ever forward, deeper, deeper, in and out. Ignis felt _crazed_ with lust, electrified and burned to ash beneath the behemoth above him and inside him. He could do nothing but pant and ride it out willing himself _not_ to come on each and every thrust because he wanted this to last _forever_.

His eyes were squinted shut and tears gathered at the corners. It was almost too much for him, too intense, and yet he had to look, he had to open his eyes and see Gladio’s face, taut with effort, eyes shining gold even in the dark. When Gladio grabbed his cock and started stroking in time with the unrelenting snapping of his hips, it was finally too much. When Gladio spoke, halting and broken, voice so deep it was almost nothing but a rumble, Ignis couldn’t hold out any longer.

“Ignis...Ignis... _gods_ , I love you.”

Ignis came apart in his hands, spilling out his climax between them. The bliss rolled over him in waves that he was perfectly content to drown in. Frantically Gladio chased after him, his eyes closed now, concentrating on his own peak until he finally got there with a shout and a shudder, holding Ignis close until both of them came down from the high.

Neither of them spoke. Both of them grinned from ear to ear in the dark. Gladio cleaned them up with his shirt that he grabbed back from outside. Ignis didn’t mind because he had every intention of throwing that shirt on the fire first thing in the morning and letting Gladio take them back to the Citadel with just his jacket and tattoos to cover his chest.

When they were sated and situated, Gladio stretched, exhausted, across the length and width of the tent, leaving Ignis to drape artfully atop him. Ignis didn’t mind that either, and he slept. He slept feeling warm and loved, desired and worshiped. He slept the whole night, peacefully and deeply. He slept as if their humble tent on a hill was a royal castle in a fairy tale.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting the last chapter and an epilogue together, so please read the chapter notes at the end of this one and I'll explain more. Thanks for reading! <3

When Ignis woke, he _ached_. From head to toe, front to back and everything in between. It didn’t help that Gladiolus had him smothered against sleeping bags and trapped inside the four canvas walls of a too small tent. The only parts of him that didn’t ache had gone tingly numb from the dead weight of one giant arm and one giant leg thrown across him at some point in the night. Gladio was snoring softly in his ear and with each puff, Ignis felt the larger man’s broad chest press into his back.

Despite the pain, paresthesia and claustrophobia, it was a wonderful way to wake up. Ignis kept as still as he could for as long as he could but eventually his body screamed at him to _move_.

He shifted and rocked with a gentle nudge. Gladio didn’t seem to notice and continued to snore. Ignis attempted to sit but he couldn’t escape his position. Finally, he spoke.

“Gladio, wake up.”

There was no verbal response, but the arm and leg pinning him went immediately from passive to active. Gladio squeezed him in an embrace, nose nuzzling at the back of his neck and morning arousal nuzzling at his behind.

“Let me up.” Ignis wheezed out, unable to breathe through Gladio’s hold on him.

“Not yet.” Gladio said, deep and sleepy. He did, at least, reposition to allow Ignis to roll on his back but then he trapped him again by hovering over him. “How ‘bout morning sex first?”

Ignis opened his mouth to say no but then stopped to consider the proposal. It was so early it wasn’t yet light outside. They were alone. Noctis was safe in the Citadel and had Prompto with him. Sex with Gladio the previous night had been _amazing_ and he would not at all mind more of it. He could think of no reason why _now_ wasn't a perfectly appropriate time.

Though unnecessary, Gladio argued his case by dragging his beard along the angle of Ignis’ jaw and then slowly down the slope of his neck to his shoulder. Ignis shuddered and sighed. At some point during the evening’s amorous activities, they’d discovered how much he _loved_ the scratch of the other man’s beard on the sensitive skin there. It made his whole body tickle with desire.

Ignis did his best to sound put out. “I suppose I can indulge your request.”

Gladio’s drowsy eyes went wide with boyish excitement. “Oh fuck yeah.”

Before he even got the expletive out of his mouth, he took hold of Ignis’ cock and started palming his already awake erection to full attention. Ignis grunted at the shock of pleasure from Gladio’s calloused hand. He tilted his head back and exhaled as his lover handled him, perfectly content to be taken for another ride by this man he now knew down to his very soul that he loved. Gladio trailed bites and kisses down his torso and though it was obvious the direction this encounter was taking, Ignis still gasped when Gladio took him in his mouth.

Ignis thrust his pelvis up greedily and fisted his hands in Gladio’s hair pulling up and down gently as a slick tongue slid along his cock. He watched in rapt fascination enjoying every suck and swallow until Gladio opened his eyes and looked directly up at him. Ignis spilled himself right then, sudden and unexpected, at the sight of amber eyes he’d known his whole life watering with the effort of sucking his cock. He cried out Gladio’s name, though he couldn’t say how many times. It seemed like a thousand, over and over again as the man carried him all the way to the end of his climax. When it was too much and too sensitive, Ignis pulled Gladio off and up for a kiss.

They devoured each other until they needed air and then went right back to it, tasting and nipping and smiling into the kisses. Without breaking stride, Gladio guided Ignis’ hand to wrap around his own unaddressed need. Ignis stroked Gladio firmly and slowly until the man in his grasp was groaning. Then he stroked him lightly and teasingly until he was writhing. When Ignis quickened his pace and kissed him deeply, Gladio shouted into his mouth as he came at Ignis’ bidding.

They both fell onto their backs, cramped together but comfortable in the afterglow.

“Mornin’” Gladio offered casually after a few minutes.

“Good morning to you as well.”

“It’s getting light outside.”

“Regrettably, yes.”

“Yeah, well, tomorrow morning we’re doing this in a bed ‘cuz my back is _killing_ me.”

The thought of more awakenings like this, albeit in the comfort of a bed, had Ignis eager to start the day if only to bring on the next morning faster.

The two of them shuffled clumsily out of the tent. Ignis immediately searched through their haphazard pile of clothes. Gladio, stark naked, just yawned and stretched in the open air.

“Come on. I’m starved.” He said, taking the clothes Ignis handed to him. “Let’s go back to my place and eat.”

“You mean your family’s home?” Ignis asked with a hint of trepidation. It was one thing to spend an evening with Gladio’s family over dinner but quite another to show up together for breakfast, wearing the same clothes as the previous night.

Gladio scoffed. “Are you kiddin’ me? You’re nervous? _Please_. Iris and my dad are probably high-fiving each other right now that I finally scored with you.”

Ignis closed his eyes, died a little inside, then rubbed at his temples. “ _Must you be so tactless_?”

Still naked, Gladio came up to him and held his gaze. Their hands automatically found places to rest on the other’s body, Gladio’s hands on Ignis’ waist and Ignis’ hands placed on Gladio’s arms.

“Hey, Iggy. You know I meant it right? I know I said it in the heat of the moment and all but _fuck_ , I _meant_ it. I love you. I have for _fucking_ _ever._ And now I finally have you so I really don’t wanna fuck this up. Not to mention, if I did fuck this up, I’m pretty sure my family would disown me.”

Ignis was somewhat embarrassed by having to do it, but their six inch height difference couldn’t be helped, so he pushed up on his toes and grabbed Gladio into another kiss. He put as much emotion into the action as he could, worried his words would be insufficient. He said them anyway though, speaking softly against Gladio’s lips.

“I know you meant it. And I love you too.”

Their ride back into the heart of the city was calm as the sun rose slowly over their shoulders. Ignis was still a little nervous when they entered the Amicitia household, but he could hardly shy out of the encounter when Gladio had his hand in a death grip and dragged him forward.

They went straight into the kitchen and found Gladio’s sister and father helping themselves to breakfast. Before Ignis or Gladio could say anything, Clarus greeted them.

Well, Clarus greeted _him_.

“Ignis!” Clarus said with a warm smile. “Good to see you, son. Sit. Eat. It’s all delicious.” The King’s Shield tousled his daughter’s hair as he took his place at the table. Iris beamed.

“Ignis, I baked the pastry we made for Noct yesterday by myself! It turned out great!”

No one seemed to pay any attention to Gladio, who took a pastry in each hand and shoved one entirely in his mouth before he even sat down.

“I see that.” Ignis took a bite of the one Iris offered him. “I daresay, you’ve done a better job than me. Perhaps we should take one to His Highness later on for him to try?”

“Yes! Definitely!” She exclaimed, and then she turned to her brother with a victorious sneer. “See! Ignis doesn’t mind me coming with him to the Citadel.”

Gladio mumbled through a mouthful of food. “Whatever, just don’t bother me while you’re there.”

Brother and sister continued to exchange insults as Clarus engaged Ignis in conversation.

“His Majesty would like you to make sure Noctis attends the dedication ceremony for the soldier’s memorial in the Citadel gardens this afternoon. The Prince is finished with his exams, correct?”

“He is finished, yes. I will assure he is in attendance.”

“Thank you Ignis.” Clarus then raised his voice and spoke to Gladio. “You’re coming too. Uniform and shield.”

“Yes, sir.” Came the automatic reply.

When the four of them finished breakfast, Gladio actually did offer to take Iris to the Citadel with him so that Ignis could shower and change. They shared a quick parting kiss at the doorway and Ignis made the short walk back to the palace. On the way, he received a text from Prompto.

 _Prompto: Agent Argentum reporting in sir!_ (≧ω≦)ゞ

_Ignis: Everything alright?_

_Prompto: Noct - > sleeping. dinner with His Majesty -> fun. had pizza. royalty not so intimidating when they fight over toppings _

_Ignis: Fine. Let Noctis sleep. I’ll be by shortly with Iris. She baked something for him._

_Prompto: K how was the date?_

_Ignis: None of your business._

_Prompto: r u wearing the same clothes??!!_ (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

Ignis put his phone away. When he got back to his room he made himself coffee. As he sipped he sat at his desk and reread the fairy tale. Of course he had every word memorized, of course it was terribly self-indulgent, but he couldn’t stop himself. Each line took on a whole new meaning, a whole new relevance in light of the previous night.

When the Soldier pined for the Queen, Ignis pictured Gladio pining for him. He replayed different encounters they’d had in the past in his head, searching them for the subtle signs of Gladio’s affection. How blind he’d been. When he got to the part where the Soldier left his dagger for the Queen, Ignis called forth the dagger Gladio gave him. Just holding it in his hand made his heart fill his chest.

Reluctantly, he set the precious weapon on top of the letters and prepared himself for the day. There were things to accomplish, duties to see to and life to live. But now, waiting for him at the end of the day, was more than just a dark room and fitful sleep. There was the promise of another night and another dawn spent in Gladio’s arms. And though the true ending of the fairy tale seemed obvious, he was looking forward to having a final installment to add to his collection, complete with a kiss and a happily ever after.

He thought perhaps it would already be stuck to his door when he left his rooms, but it wasn’t. He shrugged off the minor disappointment and decided to enjoy the anticipation. He met Iris and together they brought Noctis the breakfast she’d made. The Prince was dutifully thankful and genuinely brotherly towards Gladio’s sister and took her hero worship in stride. Eventually Iris departed, as did Prompto, and Ignis hurried Noctis into his formal raiment for the ceremony they were to attend.

People were already gathered in the gardens when they arrived. Ignis and the Prince took their place next to the dias where the King was going to give a speech. As they waited, Noctis prodded him.

“So, you’re officially a couple now, right?”

Ignis sighed. Noct was going to let all his quips and jabs out while Ignis was unable to fight back. He could hardly verbally spar with the Prince in front of an audience.

“This does not excuse you from anything, Highness.” Ignis spoke with as little in the way of inflection and facial expression as possible. “Both Gladiolus and myself will be as _attentive_ towards you, your training and your education as we always have been.”

“I may puke if I ever see you two making out. You’re like my parents and it’s gross.”

Ignis flushed red and clenched his jaw. “Perhaps you should simply forget that you know anything about our involvement with one another.”

“I _coooould_ …” The Prince droned. “But I feel like there’s good blackmail material here somewhere.”

Ignis didn’t get a chance to respond to the Prince’s devious opportunism because at that moment, His Majesty arrived with Clarus and Gladiolus in tow.

Gladio was dressed in his uniform, hair slicked back, chin up and standing tall to his full towering height, all pressed and buttoned up in crisp black. He held his shield, more for ceremony than anything but damned if it didn’t work to perfect effect. The man looked _immaculate_.

Ignis bit his lip and cleared his throat. Noctis looked at him sideways and just chuckled low  enough for only the two of them to hear. Gladio walked up to them, and offered Ignis a silent wink before he took up his position on the other side of the Prince. Noctis saw that too and had to cover his laughter with a fake cough.

Ignis breathed through his nostrils and focused his eyes straight ahead at nothing. He tried to remain as impassive as possible while the King gave his speech. He mostly failed and kept sneaking glances at Gladio, his friend, now his lover, his Soldier and it took everything he had not to pull a giddy grin. When the dedication was complete, His Majesty took Noctis to make the rounds greeting and being greeted. Clarus went with them, leaving Gladio and Ignis finally to themselves. They both maintained somber appearances while Gladio nodded towards one of the back paths to the rear of the gardens. They strolled along until they came to the bench where Ignis had found his dagger the previous morning. For a moment Ignis wondered if the last part to the story would be waiting there, so he could read it while sitting next to its author, but again, he was disappointed.

The two of them sat down on the bench in secluded privacy.

“I hate these things.” Gladio complained gesturing towards the activity they just walked away from.

“Not more than Noctis.” Ignis replied, and then he added. “I think I’ll enjoy ‘these things’ somewhat more now that I can admire you in uniform during them.”

“What, you never admired me before?”

Ignis shrugged. “I suppose I never had reason to.”

“Ouch. Harsh.” Gladio set down his shield and ran his hands along the top of Ignis’ thigh then leaned in to whisper in his ear. “I’ll have to keep giving you reasons then.”  

Ignis turned his head to face him, deciding to just ask. “Speaking of giving, when will you be giving me the ending to the fairy tale?”

Gladio laughed. “I already wrote it all out, but I’m saving it. I’ll give it to you when it’s time.”

Ignis frowned. “What does that mean?”

“It means, I have it all planned out and I’ll give it to you when it’s time.” Gladio said with finality. “So you can’t dump me yet if you want that ending. I promise you’ll get it. Just stick with me okay?”

There was a _searching_ in that last question, a hope, a need, that Ignis would give his dying breath to satisfy. He answered truthfully, sincerely, banter set aside, holding Gladio’s hand as he did so.

“Always.” He said. “ _Always_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So. This is the fluffy happy ending. BUT. If you're interested please click that next chapter button and read the epilogue. WARNING: it is bittersweet. There is a time jump and it's canon compliant after Leviathan. That being said, the ending to the fairy tale is in the epilogue and I know Ignis really wants to read it so....maybe you wanna read too? Maybe? ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: bittersweet epilogue. This is a time jump to after canon-compliant Leviathan. This is Gladio POV and it includes the end of the fairy tale. If you aren't interested in a little sads, just jump to the italics part to get the fairy tale ending ;) Thanks for reading!

He’d waited too long.

 _Why? Why did he wait so fucking long?_ He was an _ass_. And now it all felt too late. Too little and too late.

 _‘Always’_ Ignis had told him. That day seemed like a lifetime ago. _‘Always’_ would he stick with him. _‘Always’_ would he trust in him and stay by his side. He’d replayed that word over and over again in his head, each time remembering the love in Ignis’ voice when he said it.

Gladio clutched at the worn out page in his hand. The thing was heavily creased and faded from sitting in his wallet for so long. It was the ending to the fairy tale he’d kept close and kept safe for just the right day. The fairy tale of a Soldier who’d won the heart of a Queen. The fairy tale that won Gladio Ignis.

He’d promised at the very beginning, that he would give it to Ignis someday. He always planned on it being _that_ day. The day he thought for certain would inevitably come, when they could get married, make it official, when he could give Ignis his name and they could live ‘happily ever after’ just like the Soldier and the Queen, just like he’d written out with his own hand.

But the days had gotten shorter and shorter. Now, they were almost gone entirely. Time had passed too quickly and the road had beaten them down. There was no guarantee ‘that day’ would ever be possible. _‘Always’_ had come dangerously close to ending, so close Gladio’s heart still pounded anxiously at the thought of it. They were still alive, but others weren’t. And the sacrifices that had been made were _crushing_.

Gladio stood outside the door behind which Ignis lay recovering. He couldn’t say why he suddenly remembered he still had the fairy tale in his pocket. It just abruptly, _cruelly_ occurred to him.

_Ignis couldn’t even fucking read it now._

Who was to say that Ignis would even want it after everything they’d lost? Everything _Ignis_ had lost. The faded words on the page seemed so frivolous now. When no one could predict if they would live to see tomorrow, what did a silly story from a courtship full of youthful ignorance matter any more?

Gladio heard Ignis stir inside and he entered the room immediately. Ignis turned towards the sound of his footsteps and the click of the door shutting behind him.

“Gladio?” He asked. There was a painful uncertainty to his voice, so unlike him, but ever present now in the brief time since his injury.

“Yeah, its me.” He replied, trying to stop the worry he felt from showing in his voice.

“Is Noctis awake yet?”

“No, not yet.”

Ignis silently nodded his head and settled back down on the bed. Gladio came to sit beside him and slowly laced their fingers together. Ignis squeezed back. The paper he was still holding in his other hand made a crinkling sound as he clenched his fist around it inadvertently.

Ignis cocked his ear. “What is that?” He asked.

Gladio sighed at his own stupidity.

“Uh, _fuck_ ...it’s…” He couldn’t say it was nothing. It wouldn’t be fair. It wouldn’t be _right_ . Ignis had to trust him more than ever now, so he had to be truthful. “It’s something from a long time ago. I had it in my wallet. I don’t know what made me think of it just now. It’s... _fuck_...Iggy it’s that fairy tale I wrote you. Do you remember? That last part of it I never gave you? I had a plan for it. So much for that.”

He was doing nothing but rambling, but he couldn’t stop. He stared angrily down at the letter and didn’t see Ignis’ bite at his lip, or see the accompanying emotion pass across those wounded eyes. It was probably better he didn’t see. “I was gonna give it to you if, _when_ , we got married. Like a happy ever after, you know…?”

He let his rambling die there. What else was there to say? Nothing. He’d said too much already.

Ignis let out a pensive _‘mmm’_ and squeezed Gladio’s hand again. “Ever the hopeless romantic.” He said wearily.

Gladio sputtered out a laugh but he couldn’t sustain it. Ignis said no more, so eventually he just asked.

“Hey, Iggy, can I...can I read it to you?”

_What did he have to lose now? What did either of them have left to lose?_

It was only a few seconds before he got an answer but it seemed like ages.

“Yes. Please. I would like that.”

Ignis settled in and Gladio unfolded the page. He did his best to read clearly, not wanting to ruin the moment with his ineptitude.

* * *

 

_… “My dear Soldier, loyal and true. I know it was you who left me your potion that healed me when I was injured. It was you who left me your dagger that struck down my enemy in my moment of need. And it was you who gave me your love, without reservation and without limit. So I ask you, my faithful Soldier, will you have my love in return?”_

_There was no answer for the Soldier to give but ‘yes’. He loved his queen and she loved him. Though too much to hope for, the Six had answered his prayers and given him a treasure far beyond his worth, far beyond his deserving._

_The Queen and her Soldier were wed and he remained by her side always._

_In times of joy and times of despair, they walked hand in hand. In times of victory and defeat they stayed true to one another. And in the quiet times, when they lay together, they filled the dark nights with their love._

_They feared not the rains of the Stormbringer, nor the frost of the Glacian. The quakes of Titan could not break them, nor the wrath of the Hydrean. The passion of their union rivaled the fires of Ifrit and shone brighter than the light of Bahamut._

_Many tales would be told of them hence, of the simple Soldier, no more, no less and the valiant Queen who saw his worth. And though the stories would never do justice to what they felt in their hearts, each telling ended as it should and as it did, for in each telling, always, they lived happily ever after._

* * *

 

When the tale was finished, Gladio heaved a breath like he’d just run a mile.

Ignis spoke, the words thick on his tongue. “That was beautiful. Thank you for finally giving it to me. It means...a great deal.”

“I’m just sorry you couldn’t read it yourself.” There was no sense avoiding talking about the obvious.

Ignis smiled then, wistful and serene in a way he never looked when his diligent, ever-watchful eyes saw everything.

“Gladio, I have a confession to make. I actually _have_ read it myself. Several times in fact. The first time was the same day you told me about it. I found it in your wallet while you slept. And I’ve gone back to it many times since then to read it whenever I could. I always looked forward to the day you would finally give it to me.”

Gladio looked over at the man he loved. “Wait a minute. _You went through my wallet_? Just to read this? And you never told me?” He couldn’t decide if he was surprised or if he should have suspected as much.

“I did.” Ignis didn’t sound regretful.

_“More than once?”_

“Yes.”

Gladio laughed again and this time it was hard to stop. “Ignis.” He said, when he was finally able to speak. “I love you.”

“I know. I love you too.”

“Always?”

“ _Always_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!! I'm so sad this story is over, I had such a great time writing it so I hope it was enjoyed and I hope to keep adding to this series. Thanks!!


End file.
